Nuestra Pequeña Rutina
by kharito
Summary: Cuando Ryu vive en la casa de Kyu, su amistad irá creciendo y afianzándose... pero ¿será amistad lo que en realidad sienten? Sucede que Kyu descubre que su amigo Ryu nunca ha sido acariciado y no puede con la tentación de ser su "primera vez" y a partir de ahí las cosas van cambiando. KXR yaoi
1. Capítulo 1: Cayendo cuesta abajo

El fanfic es de mi autoría, sin embargo, ni los personajes ni la historia original me pertenecen. Tantei Gakuen Q pertenece a Amagi Seimaru y Satou Fumija.

Yo me baso en las historias y personalidades de los personajes para crear otra opción, ofreciendo una historia yaoi sin ganancia alguna, puesto que lo hago sólo por diversión.

Espero los lectores tabién lo disfruten :) ah! la advertencia dice Lemon, y lo habrá conforme sea la ocasión 9.9

detalle, cuando pongo "n/a:" me refiero a notas del autor/a, o sea, comentarios mío que me son inevitables agregar -,-

Aqui empieza la historia :) El capitulo lleva ese nombre porque es inevitable caer cuesta abajo cuando se esta en el punto preciso y eso es lo que les pasará a los chicos, caerán en la cuenta de que sus sentimientos son más que una amistad.

Esta es el primer fafic que hago de esta pareja. Me gusta mucho el manga de tantei gakue esta pareja le tengo especial cariño nwn porque Ryu es tan lindo y Kyu es tan infantil 3 ideal para un romance adolescente 3

Sin más que agregar sólo pido que me den una oportunidad y lean, aqui está el capitulo:

**Capítulo 1: "Cayendo cuesta abajo".**

La señora Renjou subía las escaleras, con una sonrisa, rumbo al cuarto de su hijo para avisar a Kyu y a Ryu que la cena estaba lista. Los chicos venían recién llegando de la DDS, era ya noche y debían de estar hambrientos. Frente a la puerta de la habitación levantó su mano derecha a la vez que la empuñaba para tocar, pero escuchó algo que hizo que su puño se detuviera a medio camino.

-Ryu, quiero que lo hagamos...

-¿estás seguro, Kyu?

-sip.

La sonrisa que llevaba la mujer se había desvanecido.

-¿de verdad?

-ahá.

-debo advertirte que dolerá un poco al principio.

- no importa, estoy preparado.

No, no, seguro no era lo que imaginaba je-je nnU -pensó la madre del detective.

-bien, aquí voy.

-¡ah, Ryu! –se oyó un gemido.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo ruido al chocar contra la pared y dejando ver a un chico, de pelo negro con visos verdes, sentado en el borde de la cama y otro, de cabello azulino, arrodillado en el suelo frente a él, con un algodón empapado en la mano derecha y un botiquín a su lado. Ambos quitaron la vista de la rodilla del dueño de la habitación, para depositarla interrogante en la mujer al otro lado de la puerta, cuya expresión varió de perturbada a absoluta sorpresa.

-¿pasa algo, mamá? –preguntó extrañado el chico.

La interpelada soltó unas cuantas carcajadas para luego recomponerse y contestar:

-no, nada, nada. Sólo vengo a decirles que la cena está lista... ¿Hijo, qué te pasó? –preguntó preocupada al notar el raspón que el joven tenía en una de sus rodillas.

- ¿ah? ¿ésto? Cuando venía hacia aquí me tropecé y caí. Le pedí a Ryu que me curara.

-ah... está bien. No demoren en bajar.

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta, cerró la puerta, y volvió a la cocina riéndose de sí misma y de sus malos pensamientos.

- ¿qué le pasaría a tu madre, Kyu? Por la forma en que abrió la puerta y la expresión perturbada que tenía, pareciese que pensaba encontrar algo inusual aquí dentro.

- sí, a mí me dio la misma impresión. Haber...-fijó la vista en el suelo, se cruzó de brazos y entornó los ojos en clara señal de que estaba pensando, pues llevado por su instinto detectivesco trataba de descubrir la razón del extraño comportamiento de su madre- dado que vino hasta aquí para decirnos que la cena está lista, su reacción fue provocada por algo posterior a subir las escaleras y anterior a entrar en mi habitación... mmm ¿habrá sido algo que oyó?

Los dos se pusieron a pensar en la conversación que habían tenido. Entonces un rubor comenzó a teñir las mejillas de ambos al encontrar la respuesta.

-¿habrá pensado que nosotros...?

- no, no lo creo –le interrumpió bruscamente el chico peliazul, no porque en realidad pensara que su amigo estaba equivocado, sino porque no quería escuchar algo tan vergonzoso saliendo de sus labios.

Luego Ryu continuó con su tarea de curandero, serio como siempre.

- ¿kyu?

- dime.

-¿por qué no le dijiste a tu madre lo que en verdad pasó?

- no lo sé- rió nervioso.

... Raconto ...

Los cinco integrantes de la sección Q caminaban por el pasillo de la vieja mansión, luego de finalizar la jornada. Kinta molestaba a kazuma y sus flácidos músculos, Ryu iba absorto en sus pensamientos, Kyu picaba al mayor diciendo que el pequeño era sólo un niño de primaria, los viejos se preocupaban de esas cosas, mientras Megu trataba de armarse de valor para llamar su atención.

-kyu-kun –llamó la pelirrosa haciendo que el de mirada dorada se fijara en ella- ¿puedo hablarte un minuto?

-claro, Megu-chan.

Ambos se separaron del resto y entraron a uno de los salones.

- ¿ocurre algo malo? –preguntó ante la expresión cohibida de su compañera.

-no, nada malo, yo sólo... quería decirte algo.

-adelante, te escucho –le animó con una sonrisa al ver cuán ruborizada estaba la chica.

-bueno yo... digo tú...

Era adorable la expresión de su cuerpo en conjunto. Sus mejillas rosadas, haciendo juego con su cabello, su mirada escurridiza y su voz temblorosa, la hacían ver totalmente tierna.

- quiero decirte que tú... me... gustas.

Aquella confesión dejó al chico de pelo verde sin palabras. Le tomó por sorpresa, pues había notado y pensado que Megu más bien gustaba de Ryu. Al parecer se había equivocado.

- eso... es todo –concluyó la adolescente al no obtener respuesta- entonces... adiós.

Salió corriendo avergonzada y con los ojos llorosos al no recibir respuesta alguna de Kyu. Entonces éste, al reaccionar y decidir por fin qué decir, fue tras ella. La divisó en el bosque, fuera de la mansión y apresuró su carrera para alcanzarla, sin embargo, iba tan preocupado de no perderla de vista que tropezó con una raíz en el camino y cayó al suelo. La pelirrosa, al escuchar tras de sí un gemido lastimero, se detuvo y fue a ver cómo estaba.

- ¿estás bien, kyu-kun?

- sí, no te preocupes –dijo con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie, ahora era otro asunto el más importante- Megu-chan, no me dejaste responder a lo que me dijiste.

- n-no es necesario, yo sólo quería que lo supieras...

- y yo quiero que sepas que tú también me gustas.

La chica abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa y se ruborizó aún más. El de ojos dorados tomó una de las manos de la chica con las suyas y prosiguió:

- Megu ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- ¡kyu-kun!- exclamó sorprendida.

- ¿qué me dices?

-claro que sí –respondió abalanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo.

Cuando deshicieron el abrazo, Kyu la tomó por la cintura y ella cruzó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del joven, entonces fueron acercando sus rostros hasta juntar sus labios. El beso fue tímido, dulce y cálido, propio de un romance de adolescencia.

Una vez fuera de la academia, el celular de la pelirrosa sonó dentro de su mochila y ella soltó la mano de Kyu para cogerlo y contestar. Luego de colgar se disculpó con su reciente novio, pues debía ir a la universidad de su hermana a ayudarla con algunos libros que debía llevar a la casa. En seguida, una vez habiéndose despedido, el chico se reunió con Ryu que lo estaba esperando para ir a casa y en el camino le contó lo que había sucedido.

...Fin del Raconto...

La deliciosa cena transcurrió como siempre. Kyu y su madre hablando de muchas cosas sin mayor conexión la una y con la otra, mientras Ryu los escuchaba internamente maravillado por la fluidez y carisma con que su amigo se expresaba, cosa que él no lograba y que además nunca había presenciado en su solitaria existencia. Sin embargo, el de ojos dorados no mencionó nada sobre su reciente noviazgo, cosa que llamó la atención del peliazul, quien sabía la confianza que madre e hijo se depositaban.

Al concluir la cena, Ryu tomó los platos de la mesa y los llevó a la cocina donde estaba la señora Renjou, quien al verlo se los quitó de inmediato diciendo:

- muchas gracias, Ryu-kun, pero no te molestes. Yo retiro todo. Eres un amor de chico ¿sabes?

Mientras le decía lo último, la mujer le puso su mano en la mejilla y la acarició, luego siguió en lo suyo como si nada. El de mirada gris sólo se quedó ahí plantado ante el gesto, totalmente expuesto, hasta que Kyu, al verlo, se le acercó por detrás y le susurró en broma:

-vaya, Ryu, cualquiera que viera tu cara diría que estás enamorado de mi madre –luego puso una sonrisa inocente.

Ryu lo miró con el ceño fruncido y subió a la habitación.

Después de haber preparado las cosas para el día siguiente, haber tomado una ducha (por separado eso sí ¬w¬) y ponerse el pijama, los dos estaban acostados, Kyu en su cama y Ryu en el futón, con la habitación en penumbras. El aspirante a detective se daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, entonces decidió resolver el problema que le mantenía despierto.

- Ryu –susurró acercándose al borde del mueble para verlo hacia abajo.

- ¿qué pasa? –le respondió el otro chico, también en voz baja, divisándolo apenas en la semioscuridad.

- lo siento. Perdón. No estés enojado conmigo.

Continuaron hablando en susurros.

- ¿de qué hablas?

- es que... apenas has hablado desde que terminamos de cenar y bueno... yo pensé que te habías molestado por la broma que hice...

- descuida, no estoy molesto.

- ¿entonces?

- es... otro asunto el que me tiene pensando.

- ¿qué es?

Silencio.

- ¿qué pasa por tu cabeza, Ryu?

- no sé si pueda hablar sobre eso-dijo con una voz apagada que preocupó a su compañero.

- sabes que puedes confiar en mí... anda, puedes decírmelo... -no quería ser odioso, pero le importaba mucho todo lo que pasara con su amigo.

Silencio.

- de verdad... me interesa saberlo, Ryu.

Esta apelación provocó que el peliazul se animara a hablar, pues le agradaba tener a alguien a quien sus asuntos le importasen de verdad.

- lo que pasa es que... –kyu ponía toda su atención en él, mientras trataba de verlo en la semioscuridad- he estado pensando en mi infancia... y... no recuerdo, o más bien no existió, situación en la que... alguien haya... tenido un gesto como el de tu madre... hacia mí... por eso... me sorprendí.

- ¿quieres decir que nunca te han acariciado? ¿ni siquiera cuando pequeño?

- ... ... ... no...

Lo que Ryu acababa de decir era impresionante y muy triste. Le era difícil entender cómo nunca su amigo había recibido gestos de cariño en su vida, era algo impensable, increíble, horrible. Ryu Amakusa, el chico más inteligente y más atractivo que había conocido jamás, de quien su familia debiera estar orgullosa y por quien cualquier persona caería locamente enamorada, nunca había recibido cariño.

- ¿nunca… jamás?

- no... mis padres murieron cuando yo era un bebé y mi abuelo obtuvo mi custodia, pero debido a su trabajo no lo veo casi nunca, así que siempre he estado en cuidado de personas extrañas. Además... siempre me han tratado como una persona diferente, no me dejaban tener amigos y limitaban mi contacto con las personas al mínimo, en efecto, siempre he tenido profesores particulares, así que la DDS es la primera escuela a la que asisto.

Silencio.

- es patético que me impacte algo así ¿no? -dijo refiriéndose a la caricia que había recibido.

- ¡claro que no! No es tu culpa haber sido criado de esa forma tan severa.

El azulino sonrió de medio lado.

- gracias por escucharme... buenas noches, amigo.

- un momento...-se detuvo, lo que iba a decir era extraño y quizás Ryu no lo tomara bien, pero tenía que intentarlo- Ryu, yo... ¿puedo yo... hacerte cariño?

Silencio.

En esos segundos en que su amigo no contestó, rezó para que no se molestara. Su petición era un poco descabellada, sin embargo, luego de escuchar todo lo que le dijo, sentía la necesidad de demostrarle al chico de ojos grises su cariño, de llenar ese vacío en su vida, de hacerle entender que él no era la causa de tanta indiferencia sino la víctima. Y más allá de eso, el pensar que sería la primera persona que tendría la dicha de acariciar a tan bello ser, le llenaba de emoción y le daba el valor suficiente de arriesgarse proponerlo.

- bueno...-murmuró de forma casi inaudible.

Kyu sintió un calor en las mejillas y sonrió en la penumbra. Luego bajó de su cama y se sentó, con las piernas cruzadas, en el futón al costado de las piernas de su amigo, pero quedando de frente. Por su parte, el peliazul se incorporó de forma que también quedó sentado en el futón. Era una situación un tanto incómoda y extraña, sin embargo, eso no les impidió detenerse, pues cada uno sentía que algo poderoso tiraba de ellos, potenciándose con el inconsciente deseo que albergaban de tocar la cálida piel del otro.

Una vez el joven de la mirada dorada se hubo armado de valor, levanto su mano derecha y la dirigió al rostro en penumbras de su compañero, que aguardaba en silencio. En el mismo instante en que el moreno tocó con la yema de sus dedos la piel de su amigo, ambas respiraciones se congelaron y ambos corazones se desbocaron, latiendo como si estuvieran en una carrera. El chico de visos verdes comenzó su tarea y alargó más su extremidad para tomar por la mejilla el rostro del peliazul, haciendo contacto con toda su palma y con lo cual un calor empezó a invadir sus jóvenes cuerpos. En seguida repitió el gesto con la otra mano para luego removerlas, provocando un roce en la piel de Amakusa. Después inició un recorrido por la fisonomía de su compañero, delineando sus facciones con la yema de sus dedos, recorriendo su frente, sus cejas, su nariz, sus mejillas, su mentón y estuvo tentado a hacer lo mismo con sus labios, pero un violento escalofrío lo recorrió de tan solo imaginarlo, por lo que decidió dejarlos de lado ante la extraña sensación.

Un débil suspiro se escuchó en la habitación cuando aquellas manos descendieron hasta el cuello, quedando apoyadas finalmente en los hombros. Esas manos detenidas les permitieron a ambos volver a percibir su entorno y escucharon como sus respiraciones se habían vuelto lentas y acompasadas. De pronto, un susurro removió delicadamente el silencio:

-Kyu...

-¿mmh?

- ... ¿p-puedo...?

La voz insegura de Ryu fue cortada por su amigo, quien tomó con las suyas las manos del peliazul y las llevó a surostro. Entonces el príncipe de meiosei repitió cada uno de los gestos que el chico de visos hubiera tenido con él, mientras éste último aceptaba complacido las caricias. Al final, Ryu inesperadamente abrazó al otro chico y le susurró un "gracias", a lo cual Kyu se manifestó respondiendo el abrazo y apoyando su frente en los hombros de su compañero.

continuará...

espero haber usado bien los prefijos de los nombres :s

¿Y? ¿QUE TAL? COMENTEN, PLEASE, LO AGRADECERÍA MUCHO :D


	2. Descubriendo los deseos del corazón

Hola :) Aquí estoy de nuevo, después de mucho tiempo jeje! nwnU

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN Y DEJAN REWIES :DDDDDD en algún momento pensé q estaba haciendo el loco publicando cosas que nadie leía jajaja! Pero estaba equivocada! hurra!

Y también pido perdón por demorar tanto en actualizar… Lo siento! Ningún lector merece eso!…

9.9 debo confesar que tenía prácticamente listo este capítulo luego de publicar el primero, pero no me gustaba , y lo deje estar hasta que maduraron mis ideas y se me ocurrieron un par de cosas que, a mi gusto, lo hicieron más interesante!

Eso me llevó algo de tiempo, pero lo q más me demoró fueron las vacaciones… sí, usualmente todos escribe en vacaciones, PERO YO NO! Soy un caso especial, cuando terminan las clases vuelvo a casa y allí no tengo un espacio donde me sienta cómoda para escribir.

Pero ahora que estoy sobre la marcha de nuevo y bajo presión también ¡mi imaginación desborda! Ya he hecho unos tres capítulos que van más adelante en la historia así que vamos bien, hay fanfic para rato :)

Ay! Amo esta pareja quiero dar lo máximo de mí en cada capítulo de esta historia, así que lamento informar que las actualizaciones no serán muy seguidas (digamos no de una semana para otra)

Ya… que he comentado mucho GRACIAS POR LEER! Aquí vamos!

.

.

.

**Capítulo 2****: "Descubriendo los deseos del corazón".**

Iniciaba un radiante día sábado en Tokyo y ambos aspirantes a detective bajaron a desayunar. La madre de Kyu les saludó con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de arreglarse para salir.

- Kyu –llamó mientras registraba su cartera.

-¿ahm?-respondió distraído mirando a Ryu quien estaba en la cocina bebiendo un vaso de agua.

-¡Kyu, no juegues con la comida! –le reclamó y seguido le dio un coscorrón.

- ¡ay! ¡kaaaasan! –se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- estás en secundaria, ya no eres un niño y aún sigues jugando con la comida- –le regañó- ¿eso es una carita sonriente en el arroz?

- sip, así es más divertido desayunar ¡y me da ánimos para iniciar el día! –sonrió de forma infantil.

La suave risa del dragón desvió la atención del de mirada dorada hacia él mientras que se sentaba frente al recién regañado para desayunar.

- ay, hijo, así nunca conseguirás una novia… -suspiró la señora Renjou.

Kyu se sonrojó fuertemente, tratando de ocultarlo al llevar el plato del arroz cerca de su boca y comer. Ryu sonrió de medio lado al ver esa reacción.

- al menos sé que puedo confiar en Ryu-kun.

El aludido sintió una leve punzada de culpa. (n/a: hace falta que mencione la razón?)

- sucede que hoy ayudaré en la pastelería de una amiga y llegaré tarde para la cena, así que aquí les dejo dinero para que almuercen afuera ¿entendido? –preguntó dejando aquello sobre la mesa.

- ¡entendido! –declaró su hijo, mientras que el dragón asintió una vez con la cabeza.

-entonces nos vemos a la noche. Tengan cuidado chicos y que les vaya bien en la DDS – se despidió besando la frente de cada joven.

- ¡ah! ¿Mamá, no has dicho que ya no soy un niño? –se quejó Kyu.

- calla o no te traeré pastelillos –bromeó la mujer dirigiéndose la puerta de la casa.

- ¡si, señora!

Con una sonrisa la señora Renjou desapareció al otro lado de la puerta, dejando solos a ambos chicos quienes estaban en las mismas condiciones.

Camino a la DDS Kyu contaba animado una de sus anécdotas de cuando iban a preparar pasteles a la casa de la amiga de su madre.

- … olvidé poner seguro a la tapa y cuando apreté el botón ¡la crema salpico toooda la cocina! Mamá estaba muy enojada y me tuvo limpiando cada rincón, mientras ellas bebían té en la sala de estar… mmm… ¿crees que debería guardarle algún pastel a Megu? –se volteó a mirar a Ryu quien iba detrás de él.

- ah, disculpa no prestaba atención…

- ¿pasa algo? –preguntó curioso y sin molestarse, pues sabía que a veces hablaba demasiado.

- pensaba… qué hacer para la cena- dijo un poco avergonzado.

- ¡Ryu! ¡¿No tenía idea de que sabías cocinar?!

- así es… y... hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí –sonrió de medio lado.

Cuando el peliazul lanzaba esos comentarios, el de mirada dorada sentía que algo se hinchaba en su pecho y le entraban ganas terribles de preguntar y preguntar para saber todo en relación a su amigo, sin embargo, siempre las acallaba diciéndose que su compañero hablaría por su cuenta cuando estuviera listo. Era un poco desesperante. El asunto era que el comportamiento siempre tan misterioso de Ryu le atraía de sobremanera, era como si le hechizara.

- además –continuó el dragón, ajeno a los pensamientos de su amigo- debido a que tu madre me ha permitido vivir en su casa, siento que debo hacer algo por ella y qué mejor que cuidar de su querido hijo –declaró como si nada.

El de visos verdes sintió su cara arder con violencia.

-¡aah! ¡Ryu, eso es muy vergonzoso! –apresuró el paso dándole la espalda para que no viera en la condición tan acomplejada en la que estaba.

- ¿está mal? ah… me disculpo por mi impertinencia.

- eso no… no es eso…

- ¿eh? –exclamó el dragón confundido.

- es… como decirlo… la forma en que lo dijiste sonó…. como si…. fueras una chica….

(n/a: se podría entender al revés, pero mírenlo del punto de vista que en Japón no es común que un chico cocine. es como cuando una esposa se compromete a cuidar de su marido)

- olvídalo… ¿sabes? Creo que el delantal de frutillas de mamá te quedará bien jajajaja!

-Kyu… -le advirtió.

- ya… gomen, gomen - se volteó nuevamente para encarar a Ryu y continuó- es sólo una broma ¡estoy ansioso por probar tu comida! – se ubicó a su lado- ¡realmente eres perfecto, Ryu!

El chico de mirada gris pensaba que estaba muy lejos de merecer tal apelativo, su linaje era una aberración. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa que Kyu le dedicaba, tan radiante, tan amable, tan ingenua, tan… hermosa, esa sonrisa hacía volar lejos todas sus preocupaciones y le provocaba en el pecho un sentimiento desconocido, nunca antes experimentado y se preguntaba qué significaría.

Las clases en la DDS habían durado todo el día y habían sido agotadoras especialmente hoy. Salvo breves recreos y la hora del almuerzo en la cual todos fueron al casino de la escuela a comer, habían estado metidos entre libros y casos, por lo cual al final de la jornada Megu, queriendo pasar tiempo con su novio, se acercó a Kyu quien le advertía a Kinta que esta vez no se escapara porque no se quedaría a limpiar por él.

- oye, Kyu…

- dime Megu –atendió con sus labios curvados en una sonrisa infantil.

- ¿tienes algo que hacer? Pensaba que podríamos ir a tomar helado o algo así…-dijo la pelirrosa con rubor en sus mejillas, pero más segura de sí misma ya que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

- ah… bueno, es que… eeeh…

Kyu miró a Ryu. Habían quedado en ir juntos a comprar al supermercado lo necesario para la cena y además pensaba pedirle que le enseñara a preparar algo sencillo.

-no te preocupes por mí -dijo el dragón. Luego se despidió de todos con una reverencia y se marchó.

¿Qué hacer? Había pasado todo el día pensando en cuando llegaran a casa. Descubriría una nueva faceta de su amigo y eso lo tenía muy entusiasmado. Se podría haber conformado con lo sucedido la noche anterior, cuando su relación con el otro chico había avanzado un significativo paso, pero al tratarse del de ojos grises no podía desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad. Quería estar allí para Ryu y no soportaba pensar que cuando por fin el peliazul se abría otro poco más con él, al punto de tomarse la molestia de preparar la cena, estaría solo. La vida de su amigo había sido muy solitaria siempre y de alguna forma él ahora se daba cuenta de que deseaba desesperadamente llenar aquel vacío. Mientras estuviera a su lado no permitiría que Ryu se sintiera solo de nuevo, no más.

(n/a: para eso mala idea fue conseguirse una novia y dejarlo tocando el violín xD!)

- ¿pasa algo, Kyu?- preguntó la pelirrosa al notar la mirada de su novio perdida en la dirección en la cual el peliazul había desaparecido.

- Megu…

- ¿a dónde iremos? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

- no…

- ¿no sabes? Pues el otro día pasé a una heladería con mi hermana…

- espera –le interrumpió- verás, esto… ahora mismo no puedo –decía mirando a su novia, mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta, tendiendo cada vez más a la carrera- perdón. Te prometo que mañana iremos ¿sí?

-¡Pero, Kyu…! –no le vio el caso a continuar la frase dado que el peliverde había desaparecido.

En el bosque que quedaba de camino a la salida de la DDS, un atractivo joven caminaba cabizbajo y sin prisa.

-¡Espérame, Ryu!

Oyó detrás de sí una llamada cuya voz conocía a la perfección. Se volteó para asegurarse de que su mente no lo engañaba y vio a Kyu acercarse corriendo hasta detenerse sin aliento frente suyo.

- ¿qué pasa? –preguntó pacientemente, sabiendo que su amigo necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse.

El de mirada dorada le sonrió y sin previo aviso le tomó de la muñeca y le arrastró a correr hasta la salida. Una vez en la calle, se detuvieron a recuperar el aliento.

- ¿qué fue eso? –preguntó el peliazul desconcertado.

- nada…. Vamos.

-puedo caminar así que no tienes necesidad de jalarme de la muñeca, Kyu – exclamó el heredero notando un leve calor en el rostro al sentir el contacto con su amigo- ¿y qué pasó con Megu?

- quedamos en salir mañana –dijo mirando a su propia mano soltar a su compañero, al tiempo que trataba de controlar el rubor provocado por la vergüenza.

- ¿eso está bien? Creo qu-...

- ¡ya vamos! –le interrumpió el de visos verdes de forma grosera, pero entusiasmado.

- ah ¡sí!

Ryu sintió un calor en el pecho, muy en contraste con la sensación que le invadió cuando regresaba solo a casa de Kyu. Hurgando en aquel sentimiento cálido, se dio cuenta de que le agradaba que el de hermosa mirada dorada decidiera acompañarlo. Esa sensación, era un sentimiento de… ¿placer? Placer. Porque Kyu le había preferido a él, aunque sonaba como si Megu y él estuvieran compitiendo, como si… fueran rivales. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. De ninguna manera ellos eran rivales, de partida, no existía competencia alguna, ellos eran amigos y Megu era la novia de su mejor amigo, esa era la situación.

Llegaron a la casa tras tardar un tiempo en elegir, en el supermercado, los ingredientes necesarios para la cena, dado que a Ryu se le ocurría preparar platos que nunca en su vida había escuchado ni cuyo nombre podría repetir jamás, así que debió mencionarle las comidas más "normales" y elegir de entre las que el dragón sabía preparar. Además, pasaron por allí a comprar un delantal de cocina más masculino, el cual fue bastante duro encontrar.

Ya de vuelta en el hogar y exactamente en la cocina los dos chicos se dispusieron a preparar la cena que consistía en un simple onigiri, junto con takoyaki y teriyaki. Ryu fue señalando a kyu los pasos para cocinar el onigiri y el takoyaki, luego cuando fue el turno del teriyaki le pidió ayuda para cortar los vegetales. El heredero de Meiosei se mostró muy hábil con los cuchillos, lo cual llamó la atención del peliverde, pues todo lo hacía con finísima precisión y eficiencia, era muy impresionante. Otro caso era Kyu… acostumbrado a la comida rápida nunca había manipulado un cuchillo, pero gracias a las instrucciones del dragón algo lograba hacer, claro que no se podía comparar con su amigo, él parecía un experto. En eso que se distrajo mirando embelesado la habilidad de Ryu, se hizo una cortadura en el dedo índice. El dolor le advirtió y le hizo sisear soltando de inmediato la filosa herramienta.

-¿estás bien? -preguntó el azulino preocupado.

- me corté, pero sólo un poco -le mostró el dedo levemente sangrante para tranquilizarlo.

Ryu le tomó la mano, la llevó bajo la llave del fregadero y dio el agua para que limpiara la herida. Ante este acto Kyu sonrió.

- ¿qué ocurre?

- nada, es solo que estas cosas hacen que me de cuenta de la forma particular en que fuiste criado, Ryu.

- ¿ah, sí? ¿por qué?

- porque comúnmente lo que se hace es lamer la herida...

- ¿en serio? -preguntó incrédulo.

- sip

-es algo extraño...

- ¿tú crees?

- ahá

- pues es así -le aclaró con una sonrisa que fue desvaneciéndose cuando el peli azul se encogió de hombros y acto seguido se llevó el dedo a los labios y le dio una pequeña lamida. Kyu abrió los ojos de par en par mientras el rubor le cubrió violentamente hasta las orejas, en seguida se soltó del agarre de su amigo llevándose la mano al pecho y volteó la cara evitando la mirada confundida de Ryu.

-n-no me refería a eso... uno lame SU PROPIA herida...

- oh...

Entonces el rubor también asaltó el rostro de Ryu quien bajó la mirada muy avergonzado y sin saber donde meterse ante el estúpido malentendido.

- lo siento... -exhaló.

- n-no importa voy a... a... arriba por un parche jeje

Kyu salió disparado escaleras arriba, encerrándose dentro del baño. Sentía su corazón latir desbocado incluso parecía que martilleaba contra la puerta que tenía a sus espaldas en la cual estaba apoyado. ¡¿QUÉ HABÍA SIDO ESO?! Evocó la imagen de Ryu lamiéndole y su cara ardió aún más si es que podía. ¡¿Cómo podría mirar a Ryu de nuevo a la cara?! Se sentía muy abochornado y como que de pronto hacía mucho calor ahí dentro. Dio el agua del lavabo y se mojó el rostro un par de veces, luego se miró en el espejo diciéndose a sí mismo:

- fue solo un malentendido, un accidente, ya pasó... ya pasó...

Se rascó la nuca un poco confundido. El recuerdo de la sensación de la lengua del dragón lamiéndole le daba escalofríos... unos 'extraños' escalofríos. Sacudió la cabeza ante esos raros pensamientos y fue por el maletín de primeros auxilios.

Antes de salir del baño inspiró y se repitió mentalmente "no pasa nada, sólo un accidente" y bajó las escaleras.

En la mesita de estilo japonés la cena ya estaba servida y el azulino sentado, esperándole.

- ¡wow! ¡esto se ve delicioso! -dijo mientras se sentaba- ¡y huele muy rico!, ¡Itadakimasu!

- itadakimasu...

Todo sabía aún mejor de lo que olía, estaba delicioso, Ryu era un gran cocinero pensaba Kyu. Lo miró y se dio cuenta de que se veía incómodo claramente debido al "accidente".

- ¡está delicioso, Ryu!

- g-gracias... oye... lo siento de nuevo... -se disculpó haciendo una mueca.

- no pasa nada -dijo con una gran sonrisa- fue un malentendido, olvidémoslo -sugirió y continuó devorando con avidez.

- h-hai...

...

- ¡haaa, estoy satisfecho! ¡qué rico estaba! qué bien cocinas, Ryu.

- gracias, pero tú también colaboraste - le sonrió ya más relajado, puesto que el "accidente" en el olvido debía quedarse.

- sí... pero yo soy un desastre… -suspiró el moreno- no sirvo para nada más que para resolver casos y hasta en eso eres mejor que yo…

- eso no es cierto. Tú tienes algo que yo no. Y no te desanimes, debes tener más confianza en ti mismo, Kyu. Cuando es la primer vez, ya sea cocinando u otra actividad, cualquiera se equivoca.

- ¡yo no sólo me equivoqué! –respondió con una lejana parte de sí preguntándose que había querido decir su amigo con que él tenía algo que el dragón no- ¡soy un gran peligro!

-... eso no lo puedo negar…

Los dos rieron. Ambos sentían una comodidad compartiendo con el otro que no lograban con ninguna otra persona.

- aun así, un novato siempre se equivoca.

-¿ah, sí? Entonces dime alguna anécdota tuya –sonrió con la mirada fija en el peliazul, atento a su respuesta.

Ryu comenzó a indagar en su pasado poniendo una expresión pensativa. Los segundos pasaron y no hablaba. Entonces Kyu notó en la mirada de su amigo que se daba cuenta de algo, luego éste subió su vista hasta toparse con la suya y en seguida la bajó con expresión algo melancólica, lo cual le arrugó el corazón.

- verás… mis tutores eran muy cuidadosos, supongo… que ningún accidente que me pusiera en riesgo sería tolerado.

Otra vez. Otra vez se manifestaba, como un fantasma, aquella solitaria vida de Ryu y los odiaba por no haberle permitido conocer a su amigo la libertad y aún más el amor.

-¿sabes? Estoy comenzando a odiar a tu abuelo.

- no serías el primero…-se le escapó. Al ver la mirada preocupada del peliverde decidió cambiar de tema- en fin, ahora yo tengo curiosidad ¿por qué no le has dicho a tu madre que estás saliendo con Megu?

El moreno cayó en la trampa, olvidándose del tema.

-no sé… creo que me da… vergüenza.

- ¿eh? no deberías sentirte así. Tu mamá estará feliz, Megu es una chica muy linda.

Kyu desvió la mirada evidentemente irritado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-nada.

-no pienses mal, Kyu, no es que me guste Megu.

El aludido se sorprendió de su propia reacción, es que simplemente le había molestado el comentario.

"Así que esta irritación son celos de novio", pensó.

Era ya entrada la noche. Los chicos habían levantado ya la mesa, lavado, guardado y ordenado todo en la cocina. La madre de Kyu aún no llegaba y decidieron ir a dormir, pues era tarde y este había sido un día especialmente agotador. Ryu armó el futón y una vez bajo las tapas Kyu apagó la luz y se metió en su cama.

Una vez más el peliverde se sentía inquieto y se daba vueltas y vueltas. Estaba seguro de que el azulino estaba dormido y él también tenía sueño, pero no podía dejar de pensar. Su mente era ocupada por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, cuando se pasó al futón de Ryu. Sentía la necesidad de hacerlo de nuevo, porque aunque fuera vergonzoso admitirlo a él le había gustado mucho poder tocar a su amigo. Tocar su suave piel, su delgado cabello… "¡qué cosas estoy pensando! n"

En eso que se recriminaba mentalmente y rodaba por la superficie de su cama, se desorientó y no se dio cuenta de que el mueble acababa allí y cayó sobre Ryu.

-¡ouch! – se quejó el dragón.

- ¡lo siento!... –se disculpó mientras se quitaba.

- ya debería estar acostumbrado, pero no es así… -dijo más para sí mismo.

- jeje! nwnU

- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

- eh… no… estaba pensando…

- ya…

-… sobre… lo… de anoche… -soltó muy despacio e inseguro.

- ¿qué pasa?

- ¡no, nada! –se arrepintió el de mirada dorada, disponiéndose a levantarse para volver a su cama.

Sin embargo, Ryu lo tomó de brazo. No ejercía fuerza, solo puso su mano para comunicarle que quería que se quedara ahí.

- ¿hay algo que quieras preguntarme?

"¡aaah! ¡¿Por qué siempre sabe que decir?! ¡Es como si leyera mi mente!" pensaba nervioso Kyu.

- sí… eh… etto… -se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa para suavizar la petición- ¿está bien si… si… lo repetimos?

El príncipe quedó sorprendido. Sospechaba que su amigo le pediría algo así, pero no se creyó a sí mismo. Ahora sólo podía responder la petición que él se había guardado con resignación.

- seguro…

Todas las noches que siguieron desde ésa, Kyu solamente tenía que llamar muy bajito a su compañero y éste la hacía un espacio en su futón para, por unos minutos, compartir el calor corporal, inocentes caricias y leves sonrojos.

Continuará…

Jejeje ¬w¬ me he roto la cabeza pensando cómo se lo pediría Kyu, pero se me ha ocurrido al fin :)

Y como ven esa es su "pequeña rutina" espero que les haya gustado :D

¡comenten, adelante, adelante! ¡No se corten! ;)


	3. capitulo 3 el título no alcanza

holass!... as... as... as...

uy, este lugar esta tan vacío que hace eco jajaja!

lo admito, es un poco deprimente que no hayan rewies para el capitulo anterior y si no fuera porque la gente de amor-yaoi es tan linda, estaría deprimida... hay gente que piensa que no se debe esperar un comentario, pero yo no pienso eso, porque cuando leo algo siempre comento y así le muestro a la autora que su historia movio algo en mí... si no hay comentario, entonces no mueve nada en nadie y eso es como hablarle al vacío... Pero en fin, fanfiction siempre ha sido un lugar entre vívido y abandonado, sobretodo para parejas poco famosas, que se le va a hacer...

Bueno, hoy me siento benevolente y entusiasta así que publicaré de todas formas el tercer capítulo :)

que le aproveche a los fantasmas de fanfiction! jajaja!

.

.

.

**Capítulo 3: "Dicen que hay calma antes de una tormenta".**

Era día de semana y la jornada escolar había terminado, así que Kyu caminaba por la acera rumbo al punto de encuentro con Ryu para irse juntos a la DDS, como siempre hacían.

Había pasado más de un mes desde que comenzó a salir con Megumi y, de hecho, habían tenido una linda cita cuando celebraron su cumplemes. Además, luego de la charla con el dragón le había contado a su madre sobre su noviazgo. La mujer se había puesto muy feliz y luego de la nada comenzó a llorar, balbuceando algo sobre que su bebé estaba creciendo y todas esas cosas que dicen las madres. Pero al fin y al cabo estaba feliz, porque Megu era una muchacha muy linda e inteligente y le agradaba mucho basada en lo que su hijo le había hablado sobre ella. Por tal razón, había invitado a la pelirrosa a cenar un par de veces a la casa, invitación que había sido aceptada cada vez. Al parecer, la familia había crecido un poco más.

El muchacho de visos verdes se detuvo frente a la puerta de entrada de la cafetería donde encontraría a Ryu y, cuando iba a ingresar, una voz le llamó:

- ¡¿Kyu-kun?!

Se volteó, encontrándose con tres compañeras de curso. La que le había hablado se llamaba Yamada Akira, tenía la piel clara, el pelo castaño y ondulado y era muy amistosa.

- konnichi wa... –les saludó con una sonrisa.

- ¡konnichi wa, kyu-kun! :3 ¿vas a entra? ¿vienes con alguien? ¿Dónde está? No veo a nadie –habló bastante rápido puesto que era un poco inquieta.

- no, sólo vengo a encontrarme con un amigo.

- ¿qué clase de chicos se juntan en este lugar?

Peguntó extrañada la segunda joven y con un tono levemente despectivo. Su nombre era Matsumoto Aiko, tenía el cabello negro, largo y liso. Era muy linda y por eso también muy creída.

- n-no lo digas de esa manera, Aiko-san.

Le reclamó algo tímida la tercera muchacha, cuyo nombre era Kimura Keiko. Usaba lentes, chasquilla y el cabello hasta los hombros de color negro.

- ¿por qué lo dices, Aiko-chan? –le preguntó curioso el moreno, con una expresión inocente.

- tche, no me llames así… uu* no me importa que seas famoso en la escuela, no te he dado la confianza…

- ¡A-Aiko-san! ¡No le hables así a Renjou-sama! –exclamó la de lentes.

- ¿Renjou… sama? ._. ¡no me llames de esa forma, Keiko-chan! ¡Suenas como si yo fuera un viejo!((8 x^x 8)) –reclamó el chico en un berrinche infantil.

- a-ah… g-gomen nasai, Kyu-san…

- nee, ¿qué no sabes, kyu-kun? Este café es muy famoso entre las chicas .je!… u w´u - le explicó Akira con una pose de persona sabia muy cómica.

- ¿ah, sí?

El moreno paseó la vista por el local a través de la vitrina y, la verdad, tenían razón. El lugar estaba lleno de chicas.

- sip *v* este lugar se hizo famoso hace un tiempo cuando llegó un empleado nuevo y entre las chicas se pasó el rumor de que era muy guapo ¡y era verdad! *¬* cuando el dueño vio que contratar chicos guapos era una buena estrategia, trajo otros más ¡pero aunque también son unos bombones, no tienen comparación con nuestro príncipe azulino!

- ¡Sí! Y es por eso que él será mi novio, ¡somos perfectos el uno para el otro! – exclamó Aiko con el fuego de la pasión reflejado en sus ojos.

- s-siempre dices eso Aiko-san, pero él siempre pasa de ti 9_9 –confesó keiko.

- Hum! – la chica volteó la cara ofendida y ruborizada, porque era la verdad.

- YOSH! ¡ENTONCES ENTREMOS, CHICAS! ¡VAMOS A POR ELLOS!- gritó animadamente Akira.

- HAI! –respondieron las otras dos.

La de pelo castaño agarró a Kyu de la muñeca y lo obligó a seguirlas. Ubicaron una mesa despejada y se sentaron.

- ¡Ahí viene! ¡Es él, so lucky! –susurró Akira a las demás chicas.

Kyu estaba distraído admirando el extraño comportamiento de sus compañeras cuando el chico del que tanto hablaban se acercó a la mesa y les habló:

- ohayo gozaimasu... - les saludó respetuosamente dejando en evidencia por qué le llamaban príncipe- ¿qué desean ordenar?... ¿eh?… ¿Kyu?

El muchacho fijó su mirada dorada en esa persona y le saludó de vuelta:

- ¡Oh! ¡Konnichi wa, Ryu!

- QUÉEEE?!- exclamaron las tres chicas al unísono sorprendidas a más no poder.

- ¡¿se conocen?! –preguntó exaltada Akira, levantándose de su asiento.

- ¡claro que sí, viste que se llaman por sus nombres! ¡¿Son amigos?! –preguntó bruscamente Aiko, también habiéndose puesto de pie.

- s-sí… -respondió un intimidado moreno mirándolas hacia arriba.

- ¡n-no nos dijiste nada, Kyu-san! x.x –le reclamó Keiko, perdiendo la compostura y zamarreándolo por los hombros.

- gomen ¡jeje! nnU no sabía que hablaban de Ryu… -se disculpó rascándose la nuca.

- ¡baaaka, si hasta le llamas por su nombre! –le insultó Aiko.

- ¡Amakusa-kun –llamaron al dragón desde la cocina- tu turno terminó, puedes irte!

Un lamento generalizado se escuchó en todo el local, que hizo ruborizar un poco a Ryu. Nunca se acostumbraría a tanta atención femenina.

Por otra parte, Kyu admiraba sorprendido la escena. Generalmente llegaba más tarde y el azulino le esperaba por la puerta de atrás, listo para marchar, así que era la primera vez que veía algo así.

- Lo siento, chicas –se disculpó el dragón- le pediré a otra persona que las atienda.

Luego se marchó a los camerinos que los garzones tenían en la parte trasera del local.

El moreno lo iba a seguir cuando sus tres compañeras le detuvieron, obstruyéndole el paso.

- ¡Kyu-kun, no nos puedes dejar así! ¡Tienes que presentarnos formalmente! –exigió Akira.

- anda, no seas egoísta, debes presentarnos. ¡Yo estoy predestinada a ser su novia! ¡Porfis, Kyu-chan! –exclamó Aiko con un puchero y una sospechosa simpatía.

- eh… etto n,nU tendrá que ser en otro momento, ahorita tenemos clases en la DDS…

- ¡encima es un detective! ¡Ese chico tiene que ser mío, Kyu-chaaaaan! TT0TT –le zamarreó Aiko por el cuello de la camisa, envidiando la suerte del tonto de Kyu.

- ¡g-gomen será para otra vez!... ¡Bye-bye!

Se despidió y fue hacia la habitación en donde estaba el azulino, no sin antes saludar al cocinero y dueño del local quien estaba muy agradecido con él por haberle presentado a la joya de Ryu.

El dragón había decidido trabajar cuando comenzó a vivir en la casa de su amigo, ya que si pensaba desligarse de Meiosei debía ser independiente en todo sentido. Como había estudiado en casa, puesto que no había asistido a ninguna escuela, a sus cortos 12 años recibió la certificación de haber completado la escolaridad, por lo cual sólo le restaba trabajar o ir a la universidad. Así, durante la semana, cuando Kyu iba a la escuela él trabajaba en esa cafetería hasta la hora en que su amigo lo pasaba a buscar para ir a la DDS.

Cuando el de visos verdes entró al camarín, el peliazul ya se había quitado el uniforme, el cual constaba de un delantal de cintura color negro y una camisa blanca que usaba con los dos primeros botones desabrochados (según lo exigió el dueño). Sacó su bolso del casillero y en su lugar dejó un pequeño sobre, con una estampilla de corazón, encima de una pila de otros parecidos.

- ¿Los estás coleccionando? –le preguntó el moreno sin poder evitar que un tono extraño, parecido al reproche, le tiñera la voz.

- ¿estás celoso? –le preguntó el peliazul con un dejo de burla, pero en broma mientras cerraba el casillero y le ponía llave.

- ¡¿q-qué?! ¡¿p-por qué debería estar celoso si eres un chico?! -preguntó alterado y ruborizado.

Ryu rió suavemente y, dirigiéndose a la salida, le contestó:

- ¿qué estás pensando? Habló de que estás celoso de que yo tenga tantas admiradoras…

- a-ah… eso…- "¡sí, kyu! ¡¿qué estás pensando?! ¡No puedes estar celoso de ELLAS! ¿por qué siempre pienso todo al revés?"- jeje sí, eso…

- vamos…

- HAI!

Emprendieron su camino a la DDS y, durante todo el trayecto, el joven de ojos dorados no pudo quitarse el extraño malestar que sentía desde que habían salido del local. Malestar que fue desplazado de sus pensamientos cuando llegaron al salón y fue a saludar a su linda novia Megumi con un beso en la boca.

((N/a: Muajajá! Qué mala soy! Y qué masoquista! TT,TT ¡Aguante KyuxRyu! jajajaja!... sí, lo sé, estoy loca 6.6))

...

...

...

Al finalizar las clases y no siendo un día particularmente emocionante, cada aspirante a detective tomó su rumbo. A Kazuma lo fue a buscar su mayordomo en su despampanante limusina y Kintaro salió volando al trabajo. Mientras que los dos mejores amigos se quedaron limpiando el salón, pues era su turno durante esa semana, con la pelirrosa ayudándoles para terminar pronto, así ella y Kyu pudieran tener más tiempo para salir a dar una vuelta a solas.

((n/a: a solas… a solas…. a solas… ¡a solas! ¡¿Por qué tengo que escribir esta basura?!... me odio x^x))

Una vez en la salida principal de la escuela, el peliverde y la pelirrosa se despidieron del dragón y tomaron su propio camino. Por su parte, Ryu ya se había acostumbrado a volver solo a casa. Sus dos amigos se iban juntos luego de las clases casi siempre, así que la situación no era en absoluto novedosa.

En ocasiones, aprovechando que nadie le veía, desviaba su trayecto e iba a visitar a Yurie. Pasaba por su antigua casa para saludar a su tutora, decirle que estaba bien y que mantenía su deseo de desligarse de Meiosei. Le contaba de sus triunfos y los casos que resolvía en la DDS, evitando claro está dar muchos detalles, pues había abandonado su misión de espionaje. Mientras tanto, la mujer trataba de convencerle de que volviera o le ponía al tanto sobre su abuelo o le daba sus recados.

- Maestro, debo informarle que el Rey Hades está molesto porque usted está trabajando.

- Yurie, te pedí que no le contaras nada acerca de eso –le reclamó sumisamente.

- lo siento, Príncipe, fue Anubis quien se lo dijo y yo no pude negarlo. Recuerde que mi fidelidad es hacia usted. Sin embargo, por sobre usted está su abuelo y de ÉL es mi completa devoción.

Luego de eso volvía a la casa de Kyu.

Al llegar iba directamente al balcón que tenía la habitación de su amigo y se instalaba a pensar en todo lo que Yurie le decía. Que algún día volvería. Que el querer vivir como una persona normal era sólo un capricho pasajero. Que llevaba en su sangre el deseo de poder y la maldad. Que algún día se daría cuenta de eso, porque llegaría el momento en que nada del mundo exterior le llenaría o le haría sentir pleno. Que fuera de Meiosei no había nada para él, nada a su altura y nada tan gratificante. Que sólo con ellos, su familia, encontraría el sentido de su existencia y ese sentimiento de pertenencia.

Se preguntaba si algún día Yurie tendría la razón y llegaría el momento en que se aburriría de llevar la vida de un chico normal. Que quizá estuviera en lo correcto y por sus venas sí corriera la maldad de su linaje. Sin embargo, daba la casualidad de que en aquellos usuales y sombríos momentos en que las palabras de la mujer casi lo convencían, en que estaba a punto de darle la razón y resignarse a aceptar su maldición, Kyu llegaba a su lado iluminando cada rincón de su oscura alma con su vívida mirada dorada y su infantil sonrisa, derritiendo su helado corazón. Y entonces sus dudas desaparecían y sabía con certeza que Yurie se equivocaba, que no volvería para reclamar su poder ni su lugar, porque nunca se aburriría de ese chico. Jamás podría darle la espalda a la persona que le había enseñado sentimientos tan cálidos. Aquella persona que se había convertido en la luz de su vida.

Pero... últimamente... tenía una extraña sensación en su pecho que no le dejaba en paz... algo no andaba tan bien como parecía...

Continuará...

terminó la introducción y en el siguiente capitulo habrá más emoción y algo de lemon jijiji!

comenten o mueran! jajaja! ya. es una broma. ando bromista hoy ;)


	4. Capitulo 4, parte I

holasss a todo(as) :D

aquí pongo el siguiente capítulo del fanfic... por fin luego de un mes pude completar la continuación y si bien no es todo lo que había en mi cabeza, es lo que puedo escribir por el momento con el tiempo que tengo disponible aunque, como era tanto lo que tenía en la cabeza, lo tuve que dividir en partes esop... perdon por la demora m

en fin, gracias por los comentarios :DDDDD llorar dio resultado jajajajajaa y gracias también a los que no comentan pero leen quizás hasta ocasionalmente, de todas formas le dan una oportunidad a la historia nwnb

termino mi discurso y les pongo el capi:

.

.

.

**Capítulo 4:**** "Lo que hay en el lado oculto del corazón, parte I".**

- ¡MINNA! ¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA! n0n

Declaró Megumi, ocasionando que todos reaccionaran con un gran:

- ¡¿EEEHHH?!

Era una nueva jornada de clases en la DDS, pero no como cualquier otra. El verano se hacía cada vez más presente con sus abrasadores y resplandecientes días y faltaba muy poco para las vacaciones.

Los cinco miembros de la clase Q estaban reunidos en el salón, esperando el inicio de las clases, cuando la pelirrosa les pidió su atención y lanzó esa atrevida idea.

- ¡¿Cómo fue que dijiste?! – exclamó kinta.

- ¿De qué hablas, megu-chan? - preguntó confundido el menor de todos.

- ¿A qué se refiere, Kyu? –interrogó el dragón al moreno.

- no sé nada, estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes ._.U –le respondió.

- Bueno, les explicaré :D Mi hermana se ganó un premio al participar en un concurso, en la feria de la Universidad. El premio consiste en un viaje a la playa, de tres días, para cinco personas con alojamiento en un hotel ¡con todo pagado! Es en una fecha específica, por lo que mi oneesan no los puede usar debido a que debe rendir exámenes semestrales, así que me los regaló. Y para nosotros no hay problema en usarlo porque justo cae en vacaciones de verano ¡¿No es genial?!

- ¡Sí, lo eeees! *w* - dijo entusiasmado kinta, tan solo de imaginar estar entre tantas chicas en traje de baño.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Quién se apunta?

- ¡yo! ¡ Será genial! –gritó emocionado Kyu mientras iba al lado de su novia y le tomaba cariñosamente de la mano- gracias por invitarnos, megu –le dijo antes de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla que la hizo ruborizarse.

Ryu desvió la mirada sin querer ante la escena, sorprendiéndose de su propia reacción y preocupándose al no comprender el motivo de ella. Sin embargo, de lo que sí estaba al corriente era que desde hace un tiempo -no sabía cuánto exactamente- sentía un extraño malestar cuando veía a Kyu y Megu juntos. Qué sería, aún era un completo misterio para él.

Otra cosa rondando su cabeza era que a cada día que pasaba, cada vez que volvía por su cuenta a casa del moreno, se sentía más solo. Estimaba que pasaba muy poco tiempo con Kyu o quizás, como antes estaban prácticamente todo el día juntos, ahora se sentía un poco desplazado. Y en un principio no le importó, porque era suficiente con quedarse en la casa del peliverde y recibir su amistad, pero últimamente ni siquiera esa pequeña rutina nocturna que se había instalado entre ellos lograba quitarle la sensación de vacío que se iba apoderando vertiginosamente de su corazón.

- ¿Ryu? –preguntó el de mirada dorada al no recibir respuesta- ¡Ryu! –alzó la voz para llamar su atención.

- a-ah… lo siento… ¿qué me decían? –al parecer se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

- que si vas a la playa también –le habló kinta.

- eh…

Realmente no tenía muchas ganas de ir. No estaba de ánimo para ese tipo de asuntos tan complicados.

- ¡Vamos, Ryu, será muy divertido! ¡Nos vendrá genial para quitarnos todas las preocupaciones!

Al escuchar sus palabras de ánimo no pudo evitar quedarse atónito. A veces de verdad era perturbador como Kyu parecía leer su mente. Bueno… quizás tenía razón y le serviría para aclarar su cabeza.

- supongo que sí, por qué no… -se encogió de hombros- pero tengo una duda… ¿nos dejaran ir por nuestra cuenta, es decir… sin un adulto?

Todos cayeron, de pronto, en la cuenta de eso. Posiblemente los padres no aceptarían que sus hijos fueran sin supervisión ni resguardo a un lugar desconocido y fuera de la ciudad.

- dime, megu-chan ¿Dónde nos hospedaríamos? –habló kazuma, rompiendo el silencio que surgió luego del comentario del peliazul.

- eso… etto… - leyó un papel que tenía en la mano libre- en el hotel De… De Hai… gu… Ra-Raisu…

El dragón comprendió que el nombre no estaba en japonés, por lo que la chica tenía problemas para pronunciarlo. Se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano para que le pasara el papel. Megu le obedeció.

- hotel "The High Rise Mast" –aclaró despreocupadamente con un impecable inglés, luciendo muy cool y dejando a todos admirados.

((n/a: recuerden que los japoneses japonizan el inglés, valga la redundancia… si no me entienden googleenlo xD))

- problema resuelto entonces – dijo el menor para luego sonreír de forma autosuficiente.

- ¡Vamos, kazuma, no te hagas el interesante! A Ryu le sale más natural ¬0¬

Ryu- ./ / /.

- ¡cállate, Kinta! x0x … como decía, resulta que mi tía es la dueña de ese hotel y estoy seguro de que si se lo pido podrá hacerse cargo de nosotros frente a nuestros padres uwu

- ¡Genial, kazuma! ¡Nos has salvado! –exclamó Kyu sobándole enérgicamente la cabeza, irritando sin querer al pequeño.

-Buenos días, clase Q …

Saludó el Profesor Dan, quien venía entrando al salón junto a la maestra Katagiri. Entonces todos se pararon erguidos y los saludaron con la típica cortesía japonesa.

- No he podido evitar escuchar su conversación… les debo recordar, chicos, que las clases de la DDS siguen aún en período de vacaciones escolares –les dijo la profesora, provocando que se oyera un gemido comunitario en el salón.

El detective rió despacio ante la reacción tan propia de sus edades y luego habló:

- Espera un momento, Katagiri-sensei. En el tiempo que estos chicos han estado en mi escuela se han superado mucho, realmente estoy muy sorprendido de lo mucho que han avanzado y aprendido. Eso me tiene muy contento. Por eso, muchachos, les premiaré y suspenderé las clases los días en que se vayan de viaje.

-¡SÍÍÍÍ! ¡Dan-sensei, es el mejor! -exclamaron todos agradecidos, animados y felices.

- Bien, ahora empecemos la clase y no me den motivos para retractarme.

- ¡HAI!

…

...

...

Las vacaciones y el verano habían llegado. Era el día anterior al paseo y Kyu, sin tener nada qué hacer, fue a buscar a Ryu al trabajo así de paso se podrían tomar un helado por ahí o algo. Una pena que no pudiera ser en el mismo local, pues las chicas nunca los dejarían tranquilos.

El peliazul estaba saliendo por la puerta de atrás cuando él llegó.

- ¡konnichiwa, Ryu! :DDD

- oh… konnichiwa. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- no estaba haciendo nada en casa, me aburrí y vine a buscarte :DDD

- … oe… si tienes tiempo para esto deberías terminar tus deberes escolares.

- jeje nnU ya… después, después… además si tú me enseñas, entiendo mejor y no demoraré nada :DDD

- ¿eh?... :3

- no tienes remedio… ¬ ¬U

- ¡jejeje! Creo que tienes razón… -dijo sonriendo ampliamente y sobándose la nuca.

- ¡Amakusa-kun!

De pronto, uno de los chicos que era camarero apareció. Su nombre era Mitsui Arata, tenía 18 años, era más alto que ellos y tenía el cabello color castaño.

- ¡¿no piensas despedirte de mí, Amakusa-kun?! TT0TT- le reclamó sujetándolo por los hombros enérgicamente con ambas manos.

- ¡MITSUI!

Le llamó con voz estridente otro joven que apareció desde dentro. Él se llamaba Jukodo Odooi, era aún más alto, de cabello alborotado color negro y 3 años mayor que el anterior.

- ¡ya vuelve a trabajar y deja a en paz a Amakusa-kun! –dijo mientras que de un tirón de oreja lo alejaba de él.

- i- i- ite! x^x

- De todas formas ¿por qué haces tanto escándalo? ¡Solo faltará tres días!

- Sí, pero quería desearle que le fuera bien… -lloriqueó sobándose.

- tsk… ¬¬*

- bueno… muchas gracias, Mitsui-san –le dijo Ryu pensando que la situación le hacía mucha gracia.

- ¡UH! Sé cuidadoso y… ¡si algún extraño te ofrece golosinas, no las aceptes por ningún motivo! 0

- Mitsui… u ´u* -le advirtió el mayor, con voz amenazante.

- ¡debo advertirle, odooi! Ryu es un chico muy lindo y hay gente con malas intenciones en este mundo…

- ya cállate, tonto… - le dio un coscorrón, luego le habló al dragón con una sonrisa de ánimo- diviértete en tu viaje, Amakusa-kun, nosotros nos encargamos aquí.

- gracias, Jukodo-san… sayonara.

- Sayonara TwT

- bye-bye, Ryu-kun, cuida del pequeño Renjou-kun -w- -le dijo el chico castaño.

Kyu - ./ / /.

- lo haré…

El peliazul sonrió a Kyu de una forma sutilmente cariñosa que hizo acelerar su corazón.

Luego los chicos retomaron su rumbo mientras que los camareros entraron nuevamente a la cafetería conversando entre ellos.

- ya… ¡no te enojes conmigo odooi!

- aléjate… ¬ ´¬

- no te pongas celoso… sabes que Ryu-kun es como nuestro pequeño hermanito :3 …

- ya lo sé… baka…

Kyu sintió curiosidad ante lo que escuchó que hablaban y miró de reojo hacia atrás. ENORME MUY ENORME fue su sorpresa cuando vio que el de cabello negro tomó, de paso, la barbilla del otro muchacho y acercó sus labios en un ligero beso. Volvió la vista hacia delante rápidamente todo rojo y en shock.

- ¿pasa algo? –le preguntó el dragón.

- ¿a-ah? ¡n-no! nada… nada… x/ / /x

…

¡Wow!... Sí que se había llevado una sorpresa… nunca había visto a dos chicos be… be… ¡aahh! ¡Ni siquiera para sus adentros podía decirlo!... … … Bueno, sabía que existía esa clase de personas, pero… siempre se veía una realidad tan lejana… y ahora encontraba sujetos así ahí mismo en el trabajo de Ryu… … … ¿y Ryu? ¿Lo sabría? ¿Sabría que esos dos chicos probablemente eran novios? ¿Qué pasaría si se lo decía? ¿Sería él del tipo de persona discriminadora?… oohh… le había entrado la curiosidad…

Miró a su compañero, quien estaba también en su habitación, arreglando al igual que él sus pertenencias para el viaje.

- ¿qué quieres? –le preguntó el dragón sin detener su tarea, pues sabía muy bien que significaba esa mirada del moreno.

- ¿eh?... etto… c-como… decirlo… -su rostro se había ruborizado sin querer, pero para que su amigo no lo viera tan acomplejado siguió haciendo sus cosas hablando de la forma más casual que pudo- m-me preguntaba… Jukodo-san y Mitsui-san… ¿q-qué relación tienen?...

- ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

- s-sólo respóndeme…

- es que… verás… se supone que no debo decírselo a nadie…

- vamos, Ryu, dime… prometo no divulgarlo…

-…

- …

- bien… esto… - al dragón se le notaba algo de incomodidad en la voz- ellos… son… novios…

- oh… 6/ / /6

- ¿y? ¿por qué la pregunta? u/ / /u

- es que… l-los vi… bes… besándose… eso…

Un silencio muy incómodo se instaló en la habitación y entre ellos. El que luego Ryu removió un poco disculpándose.

- siento si ti molestó ver e-

- ¡no!... no… no pasa nada… -le interrumpió- solo… tenía esa duda… ¿y a ti?, digo ¿es un problema para ti?

- … uhm… no realmente…

- sooka…

Esa noche, la rutina que siempre cumplían antes de dormir se sintió más vergonzosa que de costumbre para Kyu. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto en su cabeza.

Cuando volvió a su cama continuó pensando y algo logró sacar en claro antes de caer rendido ante el sueño. Que, hablando honestamente con sigo mismo, aunque fuera un poco bochornoso… y quizás estúpido… si en alguna clase de extraña y alocada realidad paralela Ryu fuera de esas personas… no le perdonaría si él no era el primero en su corazón…

…

...

...

El gran día había llegado. El viaje en autobús había sido un poco largo, pero nada podría arruinar la emoción que envolvía a todos, porque el sol brillaba implacable en el cielo y se sentía en el aire la frescura marina.

-HAAAAA… -exclamó kinta, estirando sus músculos agarrotados- por fin al aire libre.

- ¿y ahora hacia donde, Kazuma-kun? OwO –preguntó animadamente Kyu.

- vamos en esa direc-

- ¡KAZUMA-KUUUN!

Los cinco chicos voltearon hacia el sitio desde el cual provenía esa voz femenina, encontrándose con una linda muchacha de cabello rubio y facciones extranjeras en un vestido blanco y ligero, que venía corriendo con gracia hacia ellos.

- ¡Kazuma itoko, Konnichiwa! ¿has esperado mucho por mí? –preguntó de forma adorable.

- ¿qué haces aquí, Ariasu? ¬¬

(n/a: forma japonesa de Alicia/cortesía de yahoo respuestas xD)

- tche ¬¬* ¿esa es forma de saludar a tu querida prima?... como sea, kaasan me pidió que viniera a recibirte ¿no me vas a presentar frente a tus amigos? –dijo mirando especialmente a Ryu.

- eh… sí… mina, ella es mi prima Wood Ariasu su madre es la dueña del hotel al que vamos –habló por mera formalidad, sabiendo que algo raro pasaba con la chica y su interés poco habitual.

Los aspirantes a detective la saludaron y luego se presentaron. Acto seguido el grupo se puso en marcha hacia su destino, caminando por las calles del pequeño pero pintoresco pueblito.

- no te ves como este enano, Ariasu-chan, ¿qué edad tienes? -le preguntó kinta ganándose un codazo por parte del ofendido.

- tengo 15 años… ¿y tú Amakusa-kun? –inquirió pasando descaradamente de kinta y dirigiendo toda su atención hacia el peliazul.

- también tengo 15 años, Alicia-san u.u

- ¡Ooh! ¡Qué bien pronuncias mi nombre, Amakusa-kun! ¿Has estado en el extranjero?

- eh… sí, un tiempo… -El dragón comenzó a sentirse un poco incómodo con la excesiva atención que la chica ponía en él.

- ¡Genial!

- no pude evitar fijarme en que tu apellido es extranjero, Ariasu-chan, y además no luces como una chica japonesa común ¿de dónde eres? –preguntó Kyu para llamar su atención, acudiendo en la salvación de su amigo.

El peliazul le dio las gracias con la mirada y él le sonrió de vuelta.

- mi padre es de Estados Unidos, así que esa es la razón.

- un amor entre personas de diferentes nacionalidades, debe ser una hermosa historia –exclamó amistosamente Megumi.

- no realmente… T_T

Megu- ._.U

Una vez hubieron llegado a su destino, los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo que veían sus ojos. El hotel constaba de tres edificios de cuatro pisos cada uno, ubicados linealmente mirando a la playa. La vista de las habitaciones daba a una gran terraza con tres piscinas, la cual al borde terminaba formando unas escaleras que en algún punto se fundían en la arena, dando paso a la playa.

En la recepción los esperaba la tía de Kazuma quien los recibió muy amablemente y les pidió que consideraran como si el lugar fuera su casa. Les presentó a los demás trabajadores, les mostró los baños públicos y las habitaciones que iban a ocupar. En general el hotel no era lujoso, pero sí muy cómodo y amplio.

Con respecto a los dormitorios, los reservados por la universidad eran uno individual y dos compartidos con dos camas individuales. Sin embargo, como el menor de todos tenía su propio cuarto dado que se quedaba algunas veces en el año, la dueña del lugar les cedió otra habitación individual y hubiera querido darle una a cada uno, pero estaban muy copados de gente. Así que, por decisión unánime Megumi se quedó con una de las individuales y por abuso de fuerza kinta se quedó con la otra, por lo cual Kyu y Ryu terminaron compartiendo habitación como siempre.

Después de instalarse en los cuartos, tomaron un descanso para disfrutar de un delicioso almuerzo y así luego estaban listos para ir a bañarse a la playa. El peliverde fue el último en salir de la habitación, mientras los demás lo esperaban impacientes en el pasillo. Cuando cruzó la puerta pudieron ver que llevaba puesto un snorkel en la cabeza, un flotador en la cintura, otro par en sus brazos y además sostenía en una mano un balde con herramientas para hacer castillos de arena. Kazuma y Kintaro se largaron a reír al verlo.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡QUE RIDICULO TE VES, KYU! –exclamó el mayor, afirmándose el estómago.

- ¡¿CUÁNTOS AÑOS DICES QUE TIENES?! JAJAJAJA! –se burló el menor con lágrimas en los ojos.

Megu sólo se llevó la palma a la cara, llena de vergüenza ajena.

- oye… ¬¬U ¿vas en serio? –le habló Ryu.

- ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué se ríen? :3

El gamer y el cinta negra explotaron aún más en risa por la ingenuidad del moreno.

- Kyu… ¿por qué rayos llevas tantas cosas encima? –preguntó el dragón.

- ¿eh? Es que no sé nadar y no quiero ahogarme :3

- ya… pero yo no voy a dejar que te pase nada, así que no es necesario que los uses.

- ¡¿en serio?! ¡gracias, Ryu! n0n

Seguido se sacó todas esa parafernalia.

- ¿Así está bien? ¡Estoy TAN emocionado! ¡Es genial venir a pasear a la playa con mis amigos! ¡jeje!

- ¡Entonces no esperemos más y vamos!… n0n -les habló la pelirrosa entusiasmada y agradecida de que su novio no le haría pasar más vergüenza.

En la recepción una escurridiza mano apartó disimuladamente al menor del grupo. Era Alicia quien vestía también su traje de baño.

- ¿qué quieres? ¬¬

- ¡no seas pesado, itoku! voy a la playa con ustedes

- no creo que a Ryu-kun le importe si vas o no, deja de acosarlo ¬¬

- tche ¬ ´¬* eso no te incumbe

- vas a quedar mal si te vienes de colada

- ¡Noooo! ¡Kazuma-chan, invítame por favor! Quiero conocer más a Ryu-kun, ¡es tan lindo! ¡porfaaaaaa!

- ¿no lo sé? –le dijo sonriendo de forma malvada sólo para molestarla.

- itoku… tengo el último software de diseño de mi querida amiga Jun ¬w¬

- ¿el que tiene las nuevas técnicas gráficas? *~*

- sip ¿y sabes? Soy tan buena prima que te lo regalaré.

- ¿qué quieres a cambio? umu –le preguntó con aire derrotado.

- que me dejes andar con ustedes para acercarme a Ryu-kun 3

-…

La chica sonrió con satisfacción, pues sabía que ya lo tenía en la bolsa.

Continuará...


	5. capitulo 5

HOLASS!

volví luego de mucho tiempo, espero que no demasiado como para que se olviden de la historia 6.6 perdón por demorar tanto en actualizar u.u pero fue muy difícil hacer esta continuación, que además me salio tan larga que la dividí en dos así que vengo con dos capítulos, yai! tómenlo como mi disculpa jojojo!

en fin, aquí esta:::::

.

.

.

**Capítulo 5:**** "Lo que hay en el lado oculto del corazón, parte II".**

En la playa había bastante gente y aun así no estaba atestado, por lo que no les costó mucho trabajo encontrar un lugar donde instalarse con dos quitasoles y las toallas. Corría una fresca brisa salada, el agua era azul y clara y la arena blanca y fina.

Además el sol pegaba fuerte, por lo que Megumi tomó a Kyu y a Kazuma y les aplicó mucho fotoprotector encima, como toda una madre. Este último se dejó hacer, a pesar de que refunfuñaba puesto que se sentía tratado como a un niño pequeño.

Por otro lado, kinta dejó en claro que él no se pondría nada de nada, argumentando que los hombres de verdad no usaban esas tontas cremas y que se iba a ver ridículo frente a las chicas que trataría de conquistar, etc. etc. Y acto seguido se fue a recorrer la playa buscando un buen lugar donde zambullirse y conocer chicas.

Por su parte, la pelirrosa pidió a su novio que le devolviera el favor a lo que éste, tal inocente y puro que era, no tuvo drama en dispersar el producto sobre su delicada espalda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras pensaba que curiosamente, si Ryu hubiera sido quien se lo pidiera, hubiera muerto de la vergüenza.

En ese momento Alicia vio la oportunidad perfecta para hacer lo similar con Ryu.

- ¿Amakusa-kun quieres que te ayude? –le preguntó con una sonrisa adorable, haciendo que el de visos se detuviera a mirarlos, expectante por la respuesta.

El dragón, en general, se sentía bastante incómodo ante el contacto físico con las personas, sobre todo aquellas desconocidas, probablemente asociado a la falta de costumbre. Sin embargo, hubiese sido muy grosero de su parte haberse negado, aún más tomando en cuenta la actitud amistosa y desinteresada con que había sido hecha la interrogante.

- uhm… está bien… muchas gracias.

A Kyu le asombró de sobremanera la respuesta, lo cual se reflejó en su rostro durante unos escasos segundos antes de que retomara su tarea, tratando de aparentar que nada pasaba. Dirigiéndoles una mirada de reojo, pudo ver como la chica vertió una porción de protector en sus manos y procedió a aplicarla en la amplia e incólume espalda del peliazul. En el mismo instante en que aquellas delgadas articulaciones tocaron la piel del de ojos grises, una abrasadora sensación de malestar se apoderó secamente de él. Su estómago se revolvió y su interior ardió en una emoción desconocida. Entonces dominado completamente por ella concluyó su labor apresuradamente mientras que con un gruñido muy impropio de él, fruto de la irritación que sentía, les anunció que entraría al agua.

El dragón, la pelirrosa y Kazuma intercambiaron miradas extrañadas que luego dirigieron hacia la otra muchacha cuando habló de forma casual:

- Renjou-kun debería tener más cuidado, el suelo en esta parte de la playa tiene depresiones peligrosas.

Al oír estas palabras Megumi se puso de pie y llamó al peliverde. Pero éste al parecer no le escuchó, porque siguió internándose en el mar sin siquiera mirar atrás. Ryu fue más diligente y al notar que su amigo no contestaba fue tras él rápidamente.

- ¡Kyu! – le llamó sin obtener repuesta- ¡OYE, KYU! ¡ESPERA! – insistió con el corazón en un nudo.

Cuando vio que el agua le estaba cubriendo a la altura del pecho iba a comenzar a correr para alcanzarlo, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo vio al peliverde desaparecer en el intervalo de un pestañeo. Su cuerpo se paralizó súbitamente durante el cortísimo instante que le tomó a su mente entender la situación y luego todas sus alarmas se dispararon. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas para acercarse al lugar donde vio a Kyu por última vez, sintiendo su cuerpo terriblemente pesado y lento. Entonces tomó aire y se sumergió en el mar. Bajo el agua trató de divisarlo, sintiendo que también sus ojos se movían demasiado lentos y su vista tardaba en enfocar. Además su corazón se encogía dolorosamente a cada segundo que pasaba sin vislumbrarlo.

En esa vorágine de sensaciones logró divisar una sombra entre las aguas. Supo de inmediato que se trataba de Kyu, así que sacó su cabeza fuera del agua, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y volvió a sumergirse para, en seguida, nadar hacia él lo más rápidamente posible. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le vio agitar los brazos y las piernas tratando inútilmente de ascender a la superficie. Entonces, siguiendo sus conocimientos de rescate, se ubicó a su espalda, enredó sus brazos por debajo de los suyos para inmovilizarlo, con una de sus manos le alzó el mentón para lograr la mínima obstrucción del conducto respiratorio y juntó sus bocas para transferirle oxígeno. Acto seguido lo arrastró a la superficie. Una vez allí comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas, mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Kyu y le hacía preguntas para reunir información sobre su condición, dándose cuenta de que en algún momento había perdido la conciencia probablemente por el shock. Logró llegar en tiempo récord, ejecutando una impecable técnica de rescate, y con ayuda de Kinta -quien había vuelto tras notar a la distancia la extraña atmósfera- lo acostó en la arena. Verificó que estuviera respirando y luego lo posicionó de costado con la cabeza en el punto más bajo para que votara el agua.

El peliverde abrió levemente los ojos aún sin recuperar completamente la conciencia y en esa confusión sintió que algo subía desde sus entrañas e instintivamente se volteó mirando al suelo para expulsar lo que parecía agua, pero que le quemaba a horrores por dentro.

El dragón sintió un alivio tan grande cuando el moreno reaccionó que se quedó sentado sobre la arena mirando como éste tosía y tosía en un esfuerzo instintivo de su cuerpo por expulsar hasta la última gota de agua. Así mismo, los demás volvieron a respirar luego del denso momento de incertidumbre. Megumi se arrodilló al lado del peliverde en cuanto éste se compuso, le abrazó un poco más aliviada, luego le tomó del rostro inquieta y le preguntó cómo se sentía, si le dolía algo, si tenía frío y otras cosas más que el moreno no entendió a cabalidad, pues todo en lo que podía pensar, lo que llenaba completamente su cabeza, era la sensación de la boca de Ryu aprisionando la suya.

- ¿Kyu te sientes bien? ¿qué fue lo que pasó? –le interrogó nuevamente la pelirrosa al no obtener respuesta.

- bien… solo… dame algo de tiempo para recuperarme –le respondió jadeando.

La última interrogante por parte de megu lo hizo revivir la situación previa a meterse en el mar, junto a los sentimientos que habían aflorado en él y los cuales resurgieron cuando vio que Alicia se arrodilló al costado de Ryu, le preguntó cómo se encontraba y acto seguido le tomó de la mano diciéndole lo extraordinario que había estado, con una sonrisa teñida de complicidad y enamoramiento. Frente a esto no pudo evitar dirigirles una mirada de molestia, aún sin siquiera entender por qué se sentía de esa manera. Entonces su vista se cruzó con la del dragón y sin saber cómo disfrazarla optó por desviarla y tratar de aparentar que nada le pasaba.

Ryu sintió encogerse a su corazón al notar como Kyu le veía molesto para luego esquivarle la mirada. Sin embargo, no le sorprendía en absoluto, ya que había sido el responsable de este accidente, pensaba. Él le había dado su palabra, asegurándole que lo iba a cuidar para que nada le sucediera y había fallado absolutamente. Por lo tanto, era comprensible que el moreno estuviera enojado con él cuando hace unos minutos pudo haber perdido la vida por su causa. A esa conclusión llegó Ryu, ajeno a todas las contrariedades que su amigo realmente sentía.

- ¿Kyu, estás bien? –preguntó kinta.

- quizá deberíamos llevarte al hospital… - dijo megu,

- deberíamos decirle sobre esto a su madre ¿no? – propuso Kazuma.

- ¡ALTO, ALTO! ¡esperen un segundo!... – exclamó alarmado, batiendo sus brazos y haciendo que los jóvenes le miraran expectantes- estoy perfectamente, nada grave me ha pasado, sólo fue un susto… así que ni una palabra de esto a mi madre –advirtió con determinación- sólo lograría preocuparla en vano. Además, no me siento tan mal como para ir a un hospital… miren… no dejaré que esto arruine nuestro viaje, así que no se preocupen más por mí ¿sí?

A ninguno le agradó demasiado la propuesta. Mas la pelirrosa saltó en su defensa y apoyo, entendiendo lo mal que se sentiría Kyu si todo se cancelara por su culpa.

- está bien… -los demás la miraron con incredulidad y un atisbo de reproche- si tú dices que no ha sido nada grave entonces está bien, pero ahora vienes conmigo al hotel porque necesitas descansar y reponerte ¿de acuerdo? –habló con un tono de voz irrefutable.

- ¡entendido! –expresó con una sonrisa.

Luego se puso de pie dispuesto a seguirla.

- Ustedes, chicos, no se preocupen. Yo cuidaré de Kyu. –les dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlos.

Acto seguido, la pareja recogió sus cosas y se dirigió al hotel.

Ryu planeaba ir con ellos, puesto que no estaba de acuerdo en que el moreno no recibiera un chequeo médico, al menos uno rápido. Además quería pedirle disculpas por haber faltado a su palabra y ser el responsable de todo ese desastre. Sin embargo, cuando dio los primeros pasos Alicia le detuvo, sujetándole del brazo.

- ¿A dónde vas, Amakusa-kun?

- voy a volver al hotel para hablar con Kyu –le dijo esperando que le soltara.

- no te vayas… ellos no te necesitan –le dijo con liviandad y sin malas intenciones- Megumi-chan es la novia de Kyu y se hará cargo de él, así que estará bien sin ti… mejor quedémonos disfrutando del mar ¿no fue eso lo que vinimos a hacer?

Al dragón no le gustaron para nada las palabras de la muchacha, ya que le parecieron hirientes de alguna manera. Miró a sus amigos alejarse. En realidad Alicia tenía razón, probablemente no sería agradable para su amigo que él anduviera a su alrededor mientras estaba enojado. Ante su conjetura dio un suspiro de resignación y decidió quedarse al lado de la chica.

…

Durante el resto del día Kintaro, Kazuma, Alicia y Ryu estuvieron en la playa. A pesar de que el ánimo colectivo no era el previo al accidente, trataron de hacer lo que Kyu les pidió y disfrutar igualmente el viaje en lo posible, además de que confiaban en que Megumi cuidaría bien de su amigo.

Al atardecer volvieron al hotel y se reunió el grupo completo para cenar en el comedor del recinto. Era un lugar muy amplio, las paredes eran atravesadas por grandes ventanales por donde entraba la cálida luz del sol a punto de ocultarse y la decoración era fresca y rústica.

Kyu recordó que no le había dado las gracias a su amigo por salvarle de ahogarse, por lo cual decidió que se sentaría junto a él para hacerse la oportunidad. Sin embargo, cuando cada uno tomó su lugar en la mesa donde cenarían y él, dispuesto a seguir su estrategia, empuñó el espaldar de la silla al lado de Ryu para moverla y hacerse un espacio donde sentarse, notó que por el otro extremo hizo igual otra mano. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de Alicia.

- ¿Renjou-kun, por qué no me cedes el lugar y vas a sentarte al lado de tu novia? –propuso la chica con una sonrisa fingida.

Esto irritó mucho al peliverde, puesto que sabía que la joven había pasado toda la tarde pegada al dragón y encima ahora, no estando satisfecha con eso, le quería robar SU puesto al lado de SU Ryu.

- No quiero –le respondió serio y cortante, viendo claramente en la expresión de Alicia que no esperaba esa respuesta.

En ese punto el ambiente general se tensó y entonces Ryu intervino:

- ¿Kyu, pero qué dices? Sólo dale el lugar –trató de bajar la tensión dirigiéndole una sonrisa que se mezcló involuntariamente con la incomodidad que sentía.

Le dirigió esa mirada dorada teñida de incredulidad ante sus palabras. Luego con un chasquido de lengua se marchó del local.

"Increíble, realmente la prefiere a ella" –pensó

Adentro los demás quedaron en silencio, atónitos ante la situación tan surrealista.

- ¿Le habrá entrado agua al cerebro? –preguntó Kintaro sin cambiar su expresión.

Entonces Megumi salió tras del peliverde. Lo encontró sentado en unas escaleras a unos cuantos metros del local.

- ¡¿Kyu qué fue eso?! -le interrogó entre estupefacta y enojada.

- tsk… sólo me molestó que ella se aproveche de la amabilidad y cortesía de Ryu… ha estado todo el día con él…

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar dejar todo atrás y reír cariñosamente.

- ¿qué sucede? –le preguntó el moreno con un puchero.

- ¿qué no te da vergüenza ser tan trasparente? Obviamente estás celoso de Alicia ¡jajaja! Deja eso si sabes que Ryu te adora –le dijo con ternura en la mirada.

- oh…

"¡con que era eso!"-pensó el moreno-"¡no puedo creer que todo haya sido culpa de mis celos! ¡Esta pelea y además el accidente de antes! ¡Incluso casi muero y fue por los celos!"-sintió que su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo, estaba tan avergonzado- "¡¿Con qué cara voy a mirar a Ryu, ahora qué sé que todo el desastre que hice fue porque estaba celoso?!... ¡¿qué haré?!¡¿qué haré?!..."

Megumi que podía leer todos los sentimientos de Kyu en su rostro, le animó para que volvieran adentro y se disculpara con Alicia por su falta de cortesía, garantizándole que la situación no pasaría más allá de ser una anécdota. Y así fue. Sólo que el peliverde no logró deshacerse ni de los celos ni de la vergüenza.

Continuará…

Jojojojo! No sé por dónde saldrá el sol en las playas cerca de Tokyo, pero para mi comodidad lo puse como sucede aquí en Chile jijiji! sorryrelo


	6. capitulo 6

aquí continua :DDDDD

.

.

.

**Capítulo 6:**** "Lo que hay en el lado oculto del corazón, parte III".**

Al anochecer Kyu y Ryu se fueron a su habitación. Las cosas entre ellos aún no estaban claras. El dragón tenía la sospecha de que el moreno le había estado evitando, lo cual era cierto ya que Kyu se sentía tan avergonzado de su comportamiento al ser su fundamento un injustificado ataque de celos, que había tratado de no encontrarse con su amigo, o por lo menos no a solas, todo el resto de la tarde.

La luz había sido apagada hace bastante tiempo luego de un arisco "buenas noches", quedando la habitación en penumbras. Y a pesar de lo agotador que había sido el día ninguno podía conciliar el sueño.

La noche era silenciosa. Sólo se oía el romper de las olas a lo lejos y la respiración de la persona alojada en la otra cama. Hasta que una voz se filtró suavemente en aquel silencio.

- ¿Ryu… estás despierto?

Para el peliazul fue un gran descanso escuchar ese llamado como el de cada noche, ese que le indicaba que era hora de cumplir aquella rutina que había entre ellos. Fue por eso que se movió para hacerle un espacio a su amigo en su cama, tremendamente aliviado porque Kyu ya no estaba molesto con él y muy feliz en su interior de sentir que tenía un lugar especial en el corazón del peliverde, el cual ni megu ni nadie podía robarle.

- Ryu… ¿estás despierto? –reiteró la pregunta al no recibir una respuesta a pesar de escuchar movimiento en la otra cama.

- lo estoy… -le respondió el dragón un poco desorientado ante la inusual insistencia del moreno por obtener una respuesta, ya que normalmente bastaba nada más con decir su nombre.

- oye… voy al cuarto de megu ¿podrías cubrirme con los demás?...

El corazón de Ryu se detuvo por unas milésimas de segundo. Luego… sólo comenzó a doler mucho.

- ¿Ryu?...

- sí… lo haré… -respondió con el último aliento que le quedaba.

- gracias, amigo…

Era extraño… precisamente ahora ser llamado "amigo" no hacía más que agudizar esa presión en su pecho.

En seguida vio a Kyu salir de la habitación. En el preciso instante en que la puerta fue totalmente cerrada, aquella sensación de dolor se hizo insoportable. Se removió bajo la ropa de cama en un acto reflejo por tratar de atenuar esa emoción. ¿Qué le ocurría?... Estaba confundido. Nunca se había sentido tan horriblemente mal. Era algo que le superaba, mucho peor que cualquier dolor físico que hubiera experimentado. Sin poder resistir más, se vistió y salió a caminar a la playa para intentar despejar su cabeza y descubrir de qué iba todo eso tan repentino.

En la playa hacía algo de frío. El viento era helado y húmedo y en lo alto del cielo la luna brillaba débilmente entre las nubes. Se sentó en la arena con las piernas flexionadas, los brazos rodeándolas en un abrazo y la frente apoyada en las rodillas…

¿Qué era esa sensación? Le dolía el pecho a tal punto que incluso le costaba respirar. Y lo único en lo que pensaba era en Kyu…

Kyu su gran amigo…

Quien ahora, justo ahora… estaba más lejos q nunca…

Tan lejos, que volvía a sentirse solo…

… Muy solo…

Y recibía de nuevo en su corazón a aquella soledad que, durante lo que parecía un largo período, había dejado atrás…

Antes estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación, pero ahora que volvía para reclamar su lugar le causaba dolor… ¿acaso se había vuelto débil?...

Toda su vida había luchado para resistir… resistir tantas cosas… tantas emociones que le hacían daño y la inmensa y profunda soledad que le había acompañado era una remarcable entre ellas…

Sin embargo, sus años de lucha ahora parecían en vano, porque al parecer se había desacostumbrado a ella y qué fácil había sido…

Únicamente debido a Kyu…

Él le había mostrado otra realidad, otras emociones…

Su amistad y compañía habían suplantado aquella soledad tan rápidamente que no lo había notado…

Hasta ahora….

Cerró con fuerza sus manos en puños.

Se sentía tan débil…

Se despreciaba por ello…

Todo su trabajo ahora estaba arruinado… esa barrera que había puesto entre las circunstancias y sus emociones se había caído… por eso ahora…

Sentía tanta soledad…

Apretó la quijada.

Y rabia…

Tanta rabia, porque Kyu había evadido todas sus protecciones sin importarle que al final…

Al final lo iba abandonar…

Al final siempre quedaría solo…

Pero Kyu…

No, él nunca sabría lo que era la soledad… Él no tenía idea de lo doloroso que era…

Se sentía tan tonto por haberle permitido entrar en su corazón… tan ingenuo por pensar que aquellas maravillosas sensaciones tendrían algún día cabida en su miserable vida…

Su línea de pensamiento se cortó en un momento de lucidez.

Ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento… nada había cambiado entre Kyu y él esa noche…

solamente…

esa rutina…

rota…

Movió la cabeza enérgicamente en negación.

¡Rayos! ¡¿por qué se sentía como si hubiera sido desplazado por megu?!

No podía evitar sentirse así… y no tenía lógica, porque no estaban en la misma posición…

Megumi era la novia de Kyu y él era su amigo…

Para Kyu…

Megu siempre sería la primera… la persona más importante para él… y si su relación terminaba entonces encontraría a alguien más… incluso podría a futuro darse un desfile de personas número uno a lo largo de su vida…

Pero él…

Nunca estaría entre ellas… Siempre tendría un segundo o tercero o cuarto, incluso último lugar…

Y aquello era triste… se compadecía a sí mismo puesto que, por el contrario, Kyu siempre sería el primero para él…

Lo sabía…

Sabía que su amigo era la persona más importante en su vida y que nadie jamás podría reemplazarlo…

Kyu había influido tanto en él que nunca nadie podría algún día apoderarse tanto de su corazón… los demás estaban a kilómetros de siquiera tocarlo…

Mas Kyu…

De él era entero…

Y le dolía…

Le dolía tanto que aquel sentimiento fuera unilateral…

Él deseaba tanto, ¡pero tanto!, significar lo mismo…

Tener en sus manos el corazón de Kyu de la misma manera en que el suyo le pertenecía a él…

Y le quemaba por dentro la frustración, la rabia, la tristeza de saber que no era así… siendo que por su parte estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ganarse ese lugar…

Lo deseaba tanto…

Ser lo más importante para Kyu… así como Kyu era todo para él…

A tal punto de que si alguna vez era necesario, si Meiosei trataba de hacerle algo… no dudaría ni un segundo en dar su vida por él…

Ese pensamiento hizo mella en su conciencia y ese fue justo el momento en que su interior cambió. Era tan consciente de la fortaleza de su resolución y de lo que ésta implicaba, que ni siquiera pudo negarse la verdad. Ahora lo veía tan claro que se avergonzaba de haber sido tan ciego…

Se había enamorado de Kyu.

Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo para ilusionarse o fantasear, ni siquiera para ruborizarse. Porque en el mismo instante en que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado, supo que nunca sería correspondido. Y esto era quizá el más desafortunado hecho que agregar a su generosa lista de desdichas sufridas a lo largo de su miserable existencia.

Esa era la respuesta, la clave de la tempestad en su interior. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Cómo había pasado? Nunca antes había sospechado de algo extraño dentro de él. Nunca se había sentido atraído hacia su mismo sexo y ahora resultaba estar enamorado de su amigo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía decirle a Kyu cómo se sentía?... para qué en realidad… no haría más que perturbarlo y cortar por completo el débil lazo que los unía. Además se sentía tan avergonzado. Sentía que había traicionado su amistad. Kyu le había dado el cariño que nunca tuvo y él lo recibió de manera tan retorcida que había acabado por desarrollar esa clase de sentimientos. Se sentía una persona repugnante. ¿Con qué cara le miraría a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo podría acoger sus gestos de amistad sin sentir que se estaba aprovechando de su ingenuidad? Definitivamente en adelante no se permitiría a sí mismo acercarse tanto a Kyu, en adelante sólo deberían ser compañeros de clase como siempre debió ser. ¡Dios, cuánta razón tuvo Yurie cuando le advirtió que no se apegara a esas personas de la clase Q! Había sido tan arrogante y confiado. Y ahora éstas eran las consecuencias…

Sin embargo, lo único que le quedaba para reivindicarse frente a sí mismo, era seguir adelante con su cometido de cortar cualquier relación con Meiosei. Si lograba dejar eso atrás probablemente algún día podría mirar a los ojos a Kyu nuevamente. Esa sería la prueba de su amistad.

A pesar de que la noche avanzaba, se quedó un tiempo más allí, paseando por todos sus recuerdos con Kyu. Reuniendo todos los momentos que le habían llevado hasta ese punto. Y apreciaba cada uno de ellos, porque sencillamente eran los momentos más felices de su vida. Después de por fin encontrarle algo de sentido a sus emociones decidió volver al hotel. Al entrar a la habitación se dio cuenta de que el peliverde se encontraba acostado en la cama vecina justo como antes, pero ya cansado mental y emocionalmente ignoró la curiosidad que sentía y se metió entre las cobijas para quedar profundamente dormido, casi al instante.

Iba de camino al cuarto de Megumi cuando se detuvo en medio del pasillo. Se sentía un poco culpable de omitir por primera vez el pasarse a la cama de Ryu, rompiendo así aquella pequeña rutina que llevaban. Pero en el día habían sucedido muchas cosas -el accidente donde casi se ahoga, ese beso que el dragón le había dado, descubrir que estaba celoso, la vergüenza que ello le provocaba, haber sido besado por Ryu, sí, eso sobre todo- y su límite de hacer el tonto había sido sobrepasado por los hechos esta noche. Así que por unos momentos se escabullía a la habitación de la pelirrosa para escapar de su amigo y sólo perder el tiempo un rato con ella, sin malas intenciones, aunque como se lo había dicho al peliazul realmente sonaba mal. Hizo una mueca ante este último pensamiento.

Tocó a la puerta del cuarto, rogando porque le abriera y le dejara pasar en vez de golpearle por ser un aprovechado. La joven le abrió en pijamas y para su fortuna le ofreció pasar.

- ¿no te estarás escapando de Ryu, o sí? –le preguntó un poco molesta.

-no… claro que no… je je -le respondió sobándose la nuca, sabiéndose totalmente pillado.

Megu se arropó y salió al balcón de la habitación, desde el cual se podía ver la playa y la luna. Kyu la siguió.

- supongo que al menos le diste las gracias… -le miró con un tic en el ojo y una vena latiendo en su frente.

- esto…

- ¡Kyu! –le reprochó.

- ¡gomen, gomen… mañana lo haré lo juro!

La muchacha suspiró resignada y luego cambió completamente de tema:

- Oye… los demás van a pensar muy mal de nosotros si saben que estás aquí ahora –le dijo avergonzada y a punto de echarlo a pataditas.

- no pasa nada…-le sonrió confiado aunque ruborizado por la insinuante situación- le pedí a Ryu que me cubriera las espaldas…

- ¡baka! ¡Ahora Ryu-kun va a pensar mal de mí!- exclamó lloriqueando.

- ups…. Creo que aclarar eso también es tarea pendiente para mí mañana…

- más vale que lo hagas, baka baka baka –le insultó en broma mientras le golpeaba el pecho con los puños, a lo cual el peliverde sólo sonrió- aunque… me alegra que estemos juntos ahora… -continuó con otra expresión más dulce mientras le abrazaba por el cuello.

- a mí también –le sonrió, tomándole de la cintura.

Luego acercaron sus rostros y juntaron sus labios en un beso.

El moreno estaba correspondiendo a la caricia cuando abrió levemente los ojos y vio por el rabillo que una persona iba hacia la playa. De pronto reconoció que era Ryu. Decidido a abandonar la curiosidad por saber qué estaba haciendo su amigo afuera a esas horas de la noche, volvió a cerrar sus ojos para concentrarse en el beso. Sin embargo, en un instante todos sus pensamientos fueron ocupados por el peliazul y no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido esa tarde bajo el agua, cuando Ryu había juntado sus bocas para dale un poco de oxígeno, lo cual le había venido genial en ese momento y… ahora que lo pensaba, se había sentido un tanto placentero…

Frunció el ceño ante ese extraño pensamiento.

Aunque claro probablemente fue porque realmente necesitaba respirar en ese momento y el dragón le alivió esa necesidad… sí, eso era lo más lógico y certero de pensar…

Volvió su atención al beso nuevamente. Los labios de Megu eran tan suaves. Le provocaban un calorcito placentero en todo su cuerpo. Se sentía muy bien…

¿Eran así de suaves los labios de Ryu?... si recordaba bien, le parecía que sí… entonces… ¿Se sentiría así de bien besar sus labios también?… bueno, probablemente no, porque Ryu era un chico al igual que él…

Recordó el beso que se habían dado los compañeros del peliazul.

Eso no le había parecido nada agradable de ver… No, definitivamente a él esas cosas no le iban… aunque… si se trataba de Ryu… Ryu que era algo así como de otro mundo… con esa aura tan misteriosa que siempre llevaba… si se trataba de él… la idea no le parecía tan desagradable… de hecho, era algo un poco tentador…

Se detuvo en seco.

"¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?!"-gritó desesperado en su mente.

-¿Kyu? ¿pasa algo?

-uhm… creo que me estoy congelando… -respondió tratando de evadir a la pelirrosa.

Ambos entraron en la habitación, pero el moreno previamente había barrido el paisaje con la mirada, en un acto involuntario, sin éxito al no ver a Ryu. Luego se sentó en un banquito que había a los pies de la cama.

No podía creer en qué estaba pensando mientras besaba a su novia. ¿Qué clase de persona hace tal cosa? Qué pensamientos más raros había tenido… seguramente le había entrado agua al cerebro como escuchó decir a Kintaro… bien, no había nada de qué alarmarse en realidad, sólo estaba cansado, habían sucedido muchas cosas, aún estaba medio traumado por la escena del beso que vio y porque casi se había ahogado, todo eso le estaba pasando la cuenta y por eso… por eso… había pensado tan raro. Sí, definitivamente.

-¿Kyu?

- Megu… creo que por hoy ya no puedo seguir en pie… estoy divagando seriamente así que… mejor me voy a dormir…

- ah… claro… -dijo un poco desilusionada.

- buenas noches, gracias por dejarme estar aquí un rato –le agradeció con una sonrisa y luego le dio un corto beso.

- buenas noches, Kyu.

Le acompañó hasta la puerta, luego cerró y se fue a la cama preguntándose qué pasaría por la mente de su novio.

((n/A: pobre ingenua jijiji ))

Por su parte, el moreno confirmó la veracidad de su visión al entrar en la habitación y no ver a Ryu en su cama. Le picó nuevamente la curiosidad, mas él mismo se puso un alto y decidió que era suficiente por ese día, por lo cual se acostó en la cama y se dispuso a dormir.

Continuará...

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO U.U puse mi alma en la parte de Ryu, me esforcé y me gustó como quedó así que espero q a ustedes también nwnb y con la parte de Kyu, solo me dio risa, pero ya verán que a él se le pone más complicado jijiji


	7. Capítulo 7

Holass a todos, aquí vengo con la continuacion de esta historia

Soy consciente del excesivo tiempo que he demorado y espero no se hayan aburrido de esperarme x_x

Esta parte me salió demasiado larga (una vez más) así que la dividí en dos capitulos que publico de corrido :))

YYYYY, esta parte trae algo de emoción al inicio, para que las personas a quienes nos gusta el yaoi no nos aburramos *u* hablo de lemon!

aunque no es taaan fuerte de todas formas pondré:

ADVERTENCIA: PARA MAYORES DE 16 AÑOS.

(hasta la parte que tiene asteriscos ***)

ya, no doy mas lata :) aqui está el capitulo...

.

.

.

**Capítulo 7: "Lo que hay en el lado oculto del corazón, parte IV"**

Trató de abrir los ojos, pero la excesiva iluminación le hizo entornarlos. ¿Dónde estaba? Se sentía desorientado. De pronto, llegó a él una sombra que le permitió ver con más claridad.

"ah… ya veo, estoy en la playa" –pensó. Podía sentir la arena contra su espalda desnuda, junto a la cálida temperatura que ella y el aire poseían.

Entonces fijó su atención en el origen de aquella sombra, reconociendo al instante en que enfocó su mirada que el causante era Ryu. El peliazul estaba sentado a su lado y le miraba intensamente. En su interior nació la necesidad de preguntarle por qué le miraba de aquella forma tan extraña y lo iba a hacer cuando notó que su compañero comenzaba a acercarse a él. Pero no era cualquier acercamiento sino que, sosteniendo su peso en el brazo cuya palma había apoyado sobre la arena, al lado contrario de su cabeza, comenzó a bajar el rostro sobre el suyo. Al principio, por motivo de la confusión y el aturdimiento sólo se extrañó. Sin embargo, al ver que su amigo no se detenía, incluso cuando la distancia entre ellos se veía reducida hasta el punto en que se sentía vulnerado, posó ambas manos en los hombros desnudos del dragón mientras le preguntaba qué estaba haciendo, sin poder evitar pensar en lo suave que era su piel. No recibió respuesta. No logró impedir que la otra persona siguiera su camino. No provocó nada más aparte de una distracción para sí mismo, la cual propició que de un rápido movimiento el peliazul atrapara sus labios entre los propios.

Todo su cuerpo se paralizó ante el contacto y un sentimiento familiar le saltó al mismo tiempo. Un sentimiento cálido en medio del impacto y la confusión. Y no se dio cuenta cuando, de pronto, había comenzado a responder el beso.

Era una sensación agradable, suave y curiosamente placentera la que le inundaba, pero necesitaba respirar. Se separó unos centímetros de su compañero y no pudo evitar preguntarle que hacía, mas la única respuesta que obtuvo fue que Ryu volvió a devorar sus labios y, debido a que recién había abierto su boca para hablar, aprovechó esa situación para profundizar el beso y meterle la lengua.

Este era un beso totalmente diferente al anterior, un poco más rudo, más apasionado y más embriagador. Se vio perdido en esa sensación tan placentera y excitante que era frotar su lengua contra la de su amigo y beber de sus labios como si en ello le fuera la vida.

Sin embargo, al parecer las intenciones de Ryu iban más allá de eso, porque en el momento preciso se separó de sus labios y los depositó sobre la sensible piel del espacio entre su oreja y su mandíbula, bajando por allí en húmedas caricias que le hicieron cerrar los ojos y sus pirar con una mezcla del placer producido por llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno nuevamente y aquel tacto dulcemente escalofriante. Luego de llegar a su clavícula subió hasta su oreja de una lamida que le paralizó la respiración y, en seguida, tomó con ella el lóbulo de ésta en un gesto que le hizo emitir un gemido de excitación frente al violento escalofrío que viajó desde el abdomen hasta su entrepierna.

Aún embriagado de tantas sensaciones placenteras sintió que su amigo volvía a bajar por su cuerpo con húmedos besos, pero esta vez no se detuvo en su clavícula, sino que fue más abajo. Bajó por su pecho, luego sus pectorales, su abdomen, la parte baja de este y llegó al borde del elástico del traje de baño. Kyu tragó en seco en un acto reflejo. Pero Ryu no se detuvo allí y en un rápido movimiento traspasó esa delgada línea tras la cual ya no había vuelta atrás.

Cada una de las células de su cuerpo vibró en una sensación que nubló su pensamiento, llevándolo al límite de lo que se podía llamar estar consciente. Era placer. Placer puro y llano. Uno que le hizo soltar un gemido ronco a la vez que su espalda se arqueaba, sólo por sentir la humedad y la calidez de la boca de su amigo envolviendo aquella parte tan sensible de su anatomía. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, con el pensamiento apenas enfocado producto del bombardeo de cosquilleos y escalofríos que se extendían por todo su cuerpo y que le obligaban a respirar agitadamente al tiempo que su corazón latía desbocado. Sentía que con cada movimiento del dragón la temperatura de su cuerpo subía más y más y sabía que no podría resistir mucho más tan abrumadora sensación. Sólo unos movimientos más y llegaría al clímax…

(((****)))

- ¡KYU!

Escuchó que una voz conocida le gritaba, haciéndole abrir los ojos de golpe. Miró a su alrededor sin lograr reconocer su ubicación y sintiendo como si le hubieran dado con un ladrillo en la cabeza.

Un momento… ¡Estaba en la habitación del hotel!

Se incorporó bruscamente, quedando sentado en lo que veía era su cama y notando al mismo tiempo que su ropa interior estaba húmeda.

- ¿Kyu, estás bien?... siento haberte despertado, creí que tenías una pesadilla, te movías mucho.

Un fuerte color carmesí subió por el rostro del moreno al tiempo que su mente ató cabos.

¡Un sueño!... ¡Todo había sido un sueño!...

Y no uno cualquiera, sino de un tipo bien específico...¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?!...

No podía ser que… ¡Había tenido un sueño húmedo con Ryu!

- oi… ¿estás enfermo? ¿tienes fiebre? Estás muy rojo…

Le dijo el peliazul, mientras acercaba su palma para depositarla en la frente de Kyu y comprobar si tenía razón. Una muy mala decisión, puesto que el moreno estaba tan alterado internamente y su cabeza estaba en un caos tan desastroso, que su cercanía sólo amenazaba con hacerle refulgir en plena conciencia las innombrables sensaciones que aquel aberrante sueño había colado bajo su piel. Por eso, en un acto puramente reflejo, apartó de una manotazo aquella extremidad tan próxima en una acción grosera que fue realmente despectiva.

Un tenso silencio se hizo en el cuarto. Ninguno sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Por una parte, el moreno se sentía tan sorprendido como estúpido de haber actuado tan impulsivamente, apartando a su amigo como si tuviera la peste. Y una estocada de remordimiento le asaltó el pecho cuando notó la mirada dolida que Ryu le había dirigido en los primeros segundos de sorpresa. Esto dado que la reacción de Kyu le había dejado completamente cohibido, de manera que no pudo evitar que, por unos escasos segundos, la punzada de dolor que había sentido se reflejara en su mirada.

- y-yo… lo sien-

- ¿Ryu-kun, por qué tardas tanto?

Kintaro, que había aparecido tras la puerta, interrumpió sus palabras.

- ¡Ah! ¡buenos días, Kyu-kun! Ryu-kun y yo vamos a desayunar, así que vístete y ven con nosotros.

El moreno vio cómo al instante y sin siquiera emitir sonido el peliazul dio media vuelta y salió de allí, frustrando todos sus intentos de reparar la situación.

- ¿Pasó algo? –preguntó Kintaro al sentir la extraña atmósfera.

- no… s-sólo…vayan sin mí… -le respondió el peliverde evitando su mirada. Necesitaba aclarar su cabeza antes de plantarle cara a Ryu nuevamente.

El cinta negra se encogió de hombros y desapareció tras la puerta que fue totalmente cerrada. Entonces, un suspiro de cansancio salió de la boca del moreno a la vez que sus hombros caían. Un dolor le llevó a levantar la ropa de cama lo justo para encontrarse con que allí, entre sus piernas, había una prominencia que no debía estar. Ante este descubrimiento se llevó las palmas al rostro, frotándoselo con frustración y desesperación.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Qué debía pensar? ¿Cómo debía sentirse?... Ese sueño… ¡¿por qué?!... Se sentía terrible por haber soñado algo así, pero no sólo eso… se sentía tan culpable y aún peor porque lo había disfrutado… "esa" parte de su cuerpo se encargaba fastidiosamente de evidenciarlo…

Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño con el objetivo de valerse de una ducha para mitigar ese molesto problema. Ahí, en ese reducido espacio, trató de sacar algo en claro.

Obviamente no era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de sueños. A su edad era algo inevitable. Generalmente soñaba con chicas que eran producto de su imaginación e incluso una vez había soñado con Megumi. Sin embargo… esta vez… su mente definitivamente se había encabronado con él…

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser Ryu?!... ya que estaban en la playa podía haber soñado con la linda megu-chan en traje de baño o con cualquier otra chica, inclusive con Alicia-san… ¡pero no!... tenía que soñar con Ryu… con besarle y que él besara esa parte de su cuerpo…

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina al recordar la sensación.

¿Acaso… Ryu-kun… le gustaba?...

no… -se respondió el mismo- no, no, No y NO… ¡Ja! ¡claro que no!. Esas cosas sólo dentro de su cabeza debían sentirse bien, porque en la realidad debía ser muy asqueroso, ya que ambos eran hombres… ¿En qué estaba pensando? A él le gustaba Megumi, eran novios, se besaban y todo eso… Megu era la persona que ocupaba su corazón de esa manera y ese sueño… eso sólo había sido un extraño malentendido… una jugarreta de su mente, porque a él no podía gustarle Ryu. No señor. No desde que su amigo era un chico al igual que él… Ese beso bajo el agua realmente debió ser shockeante, sí, eso debía ser, no había otra explicación para tan aberrante alucinación.

Salió de la ducha dispuesto a dejar atrás tal asunto. Se vistió y bajo a desayunar con los demás.

…

En serio pretendía dejarlo atrás… pero… estaba siendo muy difícil ver a Ryu y no pesar en todas las sensaciones tan vívidas que aquel innombrable sueño le había producido.

Estaban en la playa. Kinta, Kazuma, Alicia y Ryu estaban metidos en el agua. Se veía que lo estaban pasando bien, especialmente Alicia quien revoloteaba constantemente alrededor del peliazul. Hizo una mueca de desagrado. En fin, Megumi y él estaban sentados sobre las toallas, en la arena y bajo un quitasol. Él aún no se decidía en entrar al agua y la pelirrosa lo estaba acompañando, a pesar de su petición de que no se preocupara por él y fuera con los demás.

Se abrazó las piernas, ocultando la mitad de rostro tras las rodillas, procurando dejar libre su visión.

Por alguna razón… no podía dejar de mirar a Ryu… claro que discretamente…

A pesar de no ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara por culpa del famoso sueño, sí podía mirarlo de lejos como ahora… o mirarlo cuando hace unos minutos atrás se había sacado la remera para entrar al agua… dejando al descubierto la lisa piel de su torso, en el cual estaban delineados sublimemente los músculos de los pectorales y del abdomen… al parecer Ryu hacía bastante ejercicio…

Un calor le cubrió las mejillas, haciéndole consciente de sus propios pensamientos y provocándole frustración.

¿Por qué se ponía a pensar en esas cosas justo en ese momento?... ya sabía a la perfección que Ryu no le gustaba… sólo que… debía de sentir envidia, eso era probablemente… porque le gustaría tener un cuerpo tan atractivo como el de su amigo…

Miró una vez más en la dirección donde el dragón se encontraba. El rubor sin querer desaparecer.

Alicia estaba totalmente colada por el azulino, eso se veía a leguas… de hecho no era la única, todas las chicas de la playa por lo menos le seguían una vez con la mirada por algunos segundos… y de cierta forma les comprendía, ya que su amigo era de esas personas que parecen sacados de revista de modelos… y sumado a ello, era brillante, un verdadero genio que estaba a kilómetros por sobre la inteligencia promedio, como la suya, y ni siquiera se daba los aires de superioridad que justificadamente podría… además, a pesar de ser generalmente una persona de trato frío y formal, también poseía un lado muy tierno y cálido que hace poco había conocido muy en profundidad… definitivamente no podía culpar a Alicia-san de enamorarse de él… de hecho ambos se veían como la pareja perfecta juntos… ella era muy hermosa, elegante y seguramente venía de una buena familia al igual que Ryu… es más, ambos habían estado en el extranjero así que conocían bien el mundo más allá de Japón… estaba seguro de que si Ryu se casaba algún día, sería con una persona como ella…

De pronto, una tristeza se instaló en su corazón. No sabía de dónde provenía ni cuál era su razón, pero… allí estaba.

Continuará...


	8. Capitulo 8

aquí continúa :DDDDDDDD

.

.

.

**Capítulo 8: "Lo que hay en el lado oculto del corazón, parte V".**

El atardecer había llegado. El cielo estaba anaranjado, el sol en el horizonte y Kyu sentado en la playa, a unos metros del punto en donde las olas retornaban al mar.

Los demás habían vuelto al hotel y él había ido a dar un paseo por la orilla hasta que encontró un lugar lo suficientemente alejado y solitario como para ponerse a meditar. Esa tristeza aún le rondaba al igual que aquel sueño y no podía seguir así.

Se quebraba la cabeza pensando por qué se sentía así, mientras sospechaba que algo había cambiado en su interior. Debía descubrirlo, debía saber que andaba mal, puesto que mientras más se repetía que tenía que dejar ese sueño atrás y que no sentía nada por Ryu, más se debilitaba su convicción.

De pronto, aquella persona que ocupaba cada rincón de su mente fue divisible a un par de metros. El dragón caminaba por la orilla de la playa, con el agua cubriéndole hasta las pantorrillas en su vaivén, la salada brisa acariciando sus flequillos y la cálida luz del ocaso bañándole como si fuera el personaje principal de una obra de teatro.

Se quedó mirándolo, embelesado por aquella escena que parecía una hermosa alucinación. Hasta que sin darse cuenta, lo tenía frente a él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el dragón con una contagiosa calma que le hizo pensar que la escena de la mañana había quedado en el olvido.

- nada… sólo… pensar…

- viniendo eso de ti, creo que ha llegado el fin del mundo –bromeó riendo suavemente.

- sí, muy gracioso – le recriminó sin poder disimular por completo sus sonrisa- ¿y tú?... te perdiste hace un rato.

- oh, sí –le mostró un pequeño balde que colgaba de su mano- estaba recogiendo conchas en la orilla, para llevarle a tu madre de recuerdo.

- ups… había olvidado que me lo pidió… -se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

- ya lo había notado…

Kyu le dio unas palmaditas a la arena a su lado para que el azulino se sentara allí, repentinamente ya no quería estar sólo, quería que Ryu se quedara con él. El dragón obedeció y se sentó a su lado, pero el moreno hizo la observación de que lo había hecho a una sospechosa distancia de él y tomó nota en su mente de que quizás lo de la mañana no estaba tan olvidado.

- sabes… es un poco vergonzoso preocuparme por algo así, pero… nunca he hecho un castillo de arena, así que cuando supe que vendríamos de paseo, me emocioné al pensar que podríamos hacer uno juntos… aunque, quizás no es algo que te gustaría hacer, porque seguro conoces bien el mar y esas cosas ya no te van…

- yo tampoco.

- ¿eh? –preguntó sin poder entender de qué hablaba.

- yo tampoco he construido un castillo de arena… en mi vida…

- ¿En serio? Pero tú…

- nunca me dejaron –le aclaró.

Esa confesión le había dejado simplemente sorprendido. Y además surgió en él una molestia. La misma que le atrapaba cada vez que descubría, en nuevos detalles, lo aprisionado que el abuelo de Ryu lo había mantenido toda su vida.

- Así que… supongo que este es el momento perfecto para hacerlo-Le dijo el dragón mientras le sonreía amistosamente.

Entonces, y por culpa de esa encantadora sonrisa, fue que el de ojos dorados se rindió a lo que ya no podía negarse más…

Ryu le gustaba… no… más que eso… sentía que 'gustar' era un sentimiento que le quedaba corto a lo que había en su corazón… la verdad era que, y ahora lo veía claramente…

Amaba a Ryu… sí… eso era justo lo que sentía.

Por eso su necesidad de suplir toda la soledad que el dragón hubiese experimentado a lo largo de su vida. Por eso esa cálida sensación que nacía dentro de él cuando Ryu le sonreía, como ahora, o le miraba con cariño o cuando percibía el tranquilo latido de su corazón cada noche cuando cumplían su rutina. Por eso aquel sueño y los celos. Por eso esa súbita tristeza en su corazón. Por eso aquel beso bajo el agua había quedado grabado tan a fuego en su mente. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Abrumado por aquel descubrimiento tardó en responder, por lo cual el azulino le interpeló.

- ¿no crees?...

- ¿ah? ¡sí! ¡sí!... sería genial –le sonrió de vuelta, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

Así entonces, con Kyu aún tratando de digerir aquella verdad, comenzaron a trabajar en la construcción de su primer castillo de arena.

Una vez hubieron quedado satisfechos con el resultado de su esfuerzo, ambos se sentaron agotados sobre la arena, bajo un cielo sin sol que se iba haciendo gradualmente más apagado.

- fue muy divertido – exclamó el de ojos dorados, mirando con orgullo la construcción que tenía delante.

- hacer un castillo de arena se veía muy simple, pero resultó ser más complicado de lo que pensé… si es que a eso se le puede llamar así… -dijo mirando incómodo el fruto de su trabajo.

- ¿de qué hablas? ¡Está increíble!

- no creo l-

Interrumpió la frase al dirigir su mirada a Kyu, quien no se había dado cuenta de que tenía una mejilla y gran parte de la frente cubierta por arena pegada. El azulino rió por lo infantil que a veces resultaba ser su amigo.

- ¿qué? ¿qué pasa? ¿tengo algo?

- tienes arena en la cara –le respondió sonriendo con gracia.

- ¿eh? ¿Dónde? –se pasó inútilmente la mano por la cara sin lograr limpiarse ni un poco.

- en la frente… -el moreno se pasó el dorso de la mano por esa zona, quitándose la arena- … y aquí –concluyó el peliazul pasándole la palma de la mano por la mejilla.

Kyu se paralizó ante el contacto, puesto que ahora que estaba consciente de sus sentimientos la cercanía de su amigo lo ponía más nervioso de lo usual. Reacción que el dragón malinterpretó, creyendo que le había incomodado, por lo cual retiró rápidamente su mano y, tratando de actuar lo más casual posible, la frotó con la otra para deshacerse de la arena con la que había quedado impregnada, mientras susurraba cabizbajo y avergonzado un "lo siento". Fue entonces que el peliverde comprendió que la pésima reacción que había tenido en la mañana en serio había afectado a su amigo. Por lo tanto, decidió que debía aclarar las cosas y decirle todo lo que no había podido antes… bueno, guardándose cierto detalle obviamente.

- Ryu, siento mucho la forma en que te traté esta mañana. No fue mi intención alejarte de esa manera. Sólo fue un reflejo, así que no te lo tomes en serio.

- no tienes que disculparte –le dijo sin dejar de mirar al suelo- si yo te he tratado con demasiada confianza…

- ¡no! nada de eso –le interrumpió- no es eso, no fue nada, sólo… una mala reacción… como todas las que he tenido desde que llegamos… -murmuró esto último en voz baja- Me he estado comportando como un idiota y lo siento, desde que irresponsablemente me metí solo al agua y por ello casi me ahogo hasta lo de la mañana, en realidad hasta ahora porque no me he acercado a ti para pedirte disculpas y ni siquiera te he dado las gracias por salvarme la vida… por cierto, gracias por rescatarme cuando me estaba ahogando… y además puedes estar pensando que te estuve evitando porque ni siquiera habíamos tenido oportunidad de conversar o compartir juntos hasta ahora, al punto de que todo lo que había planeado que hiciéramos no lo hemos hecho, ni siquiera te lo he dicho, sólo lo del castillo de arena… es más había pensado en preguntarte si me podías enseñar a nadar y ya mañana es el último día que pasamos aquí y no te lo he propuesto… estaba feliz de venir contigo a este lugar y apenas te he puesto atención… -concluyó con un tono más calmado en comparación con el que había dicho todo lo demás en su ataque de verborrea.

Ryu hizo una pausa durante unos segundos, mientras su mente repasaba todo el monólogo que el moreno había arrojado.

- ehm… -partió un poco dudoso- entiendo que estemos un poco alejados en este viaje, porque es natural que quieras pasar este tiempo con megu más que conmigo, es decir, ella es tu novia… -esbozó una débil sonrisa de medio lado, esperando que Kyu no se diera cuenta de que se había herido con sus propias palabras- pero yo… también quiero pedirte disculpa, porque te dije que te cuidaría para que no te pasara nada y resultó que casi te ahogas y… entiendo si estabas enojado conmigo por ello…

- ¡¿qué?! No, no. Estás equivocado, Ryu. –el aludido le miró sorprendido y el moreno supo que su amigo había estado pensando eso todo ese tiempo- yo no estaba enojado contigo, de hecho nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza culparte de nada, fue una estupidez mía y es más tuve suerte de que estuvieras allí para ayudarme… no es como piensas, no estoy molesto contigo, ¿Cómo podría?

- entonces… ¿por qué has estado tan raro?

Oh… eso era algo difícil de responder… no podía decirle que había descubierto que estaba enamorado de él y por eso había actuado a ciegas, guiado por su instinto y los celos… nop, eso definitivamente no quedaba bien…

- ¿raro? Eso… no lo sé… es que… no, debes estar malentendiendo las cosas, porque, bueno, tu tampoco me has prestado mucha atención como para darte cuenta de que no estoy raro, porque te la has pasado genial con Alicia-san…

Se detuvo. Sin querer se le había salido lo que no debía poner sobre la mesa.

- ¿qué fue eso último? no me digas que estás celoso…

Se rió ante su propia mala broma, puesto que creía que lo que proponía era imposible. Sin embargo, la expresión de Kyu que reflejaba lo descubierto que se sentía, le hizo callar de golpe.

- ¿es en serio?...-pregunto incrédulo en un susurro.

Kyu no pudo hacer más que abrazar sus piernas y esconder su avergonzado rostro entre sus rodillas. Y por otro lado Ryu, también ruborizado, desvió la mirada e hizo silencio ante la sorpresiva e incómoda situación.

- supongo que… estoy demasiado acostumbrado a ser la única persona que revolotee a tu alrededor –murmuró el peliverde en un intento de excusarse.

- bueno… Alicia-san es sólo una chica desconocida, en cambio tú eres mi mejor amigo… no tienes que sentirte amenazado o algo por el estilo… -"No te hagas ilusiones, Ryu. Kyu sólo siente celos de amigo" se dijo tratando de mitigar la frágil ilusión que había nacido en él.

- mejores amigos… -repitió el moreno para sí mismo, pensando que de pronto esas palabras dejaron de ser agradables y, en vez de consolarle, le deprimían -tienes razón… no sé en qué estaba pensando.

- entonces… ¿estamos bien? –preguntó tímidamente el peliazul.

- ¡por supuesto! – exclamó enérgicamente de vuelta el moreno, con una sonrisa.

- bien…

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos estaba realmente bien, porque ahora ambos cargaban en su corazón con la frustración y la amargura de un amor imposible, que cambiaría radicalmente la relación que llevaban hasta ese día. Habían terminado las miradas cómplices, las ingenuas palabras de cariño, los acercamientos desmedidos, las inocentes caricias y, obviamente, aquella pequeña rutina.

Continuará...

eso es por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y les den ganas de comentar :)))) chau!


End file.
